Unlucky x Lucky
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Rin yang seorang UNLUCKY GIRL, bertemu dengan Len yang SUPER LUCKY BOY? Dan bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka malah harus hidup bersama di Hawaii? An Innocent Rin, A Pervert Len. Lakukan ritual Read, Review, dan Alert Author & Story! xD
1. Chapter 1 : Hell You, Pervert Boys!

**Heyo~ Hanna is come back guyss! xD *SLAPPED*  
Setelah hiatus yang entah lama atau sebentar (!)  
Hanna kembali dengan fict gaje, nan ngenesnya abaikan**

**Len : Han! Udah belom sih!**

**Rin : Lama banget sih author culun kita ini -_-"**

**Hanna : Sialan kalian berdua =3=" dan kau Rin, akan kubikin kau sengsara disini!**

**Rin : … *speechless***

**Len : terus trick and treat gimana kabarnya!**

**Hanna : masih in progress! udah, udah, disclaimer~**

**Len : Hanna bukan pemilik dari diriku yang ganteng ini (Hanna : ==") maupun kakak tercintehku (?) dan Vocaloid~ **

**Rin : yap, tapi fict ini milik Hanna~**

_Aaaaa : italic untuk bicara dalam hati / kalimat bahasa inggris / kata-kata yang diberikan penekanan_

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid QwQ**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 1 : Hell You, Pervert Boys!**

**

* * *

**

[Rin Pov]

Narita Airport, Tokyo, December 26th 20XX

"RIIN! CEPAAT!" gadis berambut biru toska menyerukan namaku dengan keras yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar menoleh ke arah kami.

"Aku sedang berlari Miku! Kau tidak bisa lihat!" balasku setengah berteriak, gadis yang bernama Miku itu memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang menghadapku.

"Yeah, yang aku lihat, Baju-bajumu satu persatu keluar dari koper, Bagus sekali Rin." Ucap Miku sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Aku dengan perlahan menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat kebawah dan…

Oh, bagus. Baju-bajuku keluar semua, karena apa? Kau tahu, KOPERKU TERBUKA. Dan lebih parahnya lagi… *ekhem* baju dalamku ikut berserakan ke lantai bandara.

Jadi ini salah satu alasan kenapa orang-orang melihatku seperti itu?

"Grrr…" geramku dan dengan emosi memasukkan bajuku satu-persatu ke dalam koper dengan asal. Saat kucermati…

_Dimana celana dalamku?_ (Hanna : o/o)

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, namun sudah tidak ada satu helai bajupun yang tersisa.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa melihat celana dalamku yang bermotif jeruk, dalam jarak dekat tepat di depan wajahku.

_Wait… ini… celana dalamku?_

"Ini celana dalammu, _Miss orange underwear._" Ucap seseorang dari balik ce-celana dalamku. Dia menaruh celana dalam itu di atas kepalaku, hingga aku sekarang bisa melihat wajahnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru shappire. Entah kenapa aku merasa orang itu mirip denganku.

Sejenak aku cengo karena bingung dengan keadaan…

Cengo…

Cengo…

Cengo…

"Helo? _Miss orange underwear?_" ucapnya untuk kedua kali yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" aku teriak sekencang mungkin, aku langsung mengambil celana dalamku yang berada di atas kepalaku dan langsung memasukkannya ke koper lalu berlari dengan kecepatan yang _inhuman_ ke arah Miku.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu Rin. Kau bisa berakting lucu begitu~" ucap Miku menggodaku, sedangkan aku hanya cemberut saja.

"_Shut up_ Miku. _This is really embrassing!_" ucapku dengan nada yang penuh kemarahan.

"Oke, saya nyerah _Miss Orange Underwear~_" kata Miku menggodaku untuk kedua kalinya, yang berhasil membuatku memberi jitakan tepat di ubun-ubunnya.

"Ittai…" keluh Miku sambil mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya.

Oh iya, Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Rin Kagamine, emm berambut blonde dan mempunyai mata biru shappire. Di atas kepalaku terhias pita putih besar yang menjadi ciri khasku. Dan salah satu ciri khasku yang lain adalah aku seorang UNLUCKY GIRL.

Terdengar (read : terbaca) konyol? Baca sekali lagi hingga kau mengerti penderitaanku.

Dan perempuan disampingku yang sering menggodaku ini adalah Miku Hatsune, dia adalah seorang diva skala Internasional. Jadi tidak usah kujelaskan lagi penampilannya karena kalian pasti sudah tahu kan?

Dan kami sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke Hawaii. Yeah, meninggalkan Jepang hanya untuk 2 bulan bagi gadis yang berumur 17 tahun sepertiku bukanlah hal yang mengangetkan.

Aku sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk mendampingi Miku konser, walaupun yang pasti kulakukan hanya berlibur disana.

"Rin! Ceeepaaaat!" seru Miku dengan nada tidak sabar, dia sudah mengantri di bagian pemeriksaan tiket. Dan dengan teburu-buru aku mengecek saku-ku untuk mencari tiket pesawat yang telah dipesan sebelumnya.

…

…

… *awkward silence*

"Dimana tiketku?" ucapku dengan cengo, sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuhku sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa tiketku hilang.

"Rin?" seru Miku, sedangkan aku hanya melebarkan mataku saking shocknya.

"DIMANA TIKETKU!" teriakku mengangetkan semua orang yang sedang mengantri. Aku mengecek berkali-kali saku baju, saku celana, tas ransel, maupun koperku, namun hasilnya : NOL

"Rin, aku tahu kamu mempunyai nasib sial. Tapi tidak kusangka kamu segini sialnya…" gumam Miku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Yeah, karena itu aku di sebut UNLUCKY GIRL Miku!" seruku dengan emosi dan kembali mencarinya terus-menerus, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Perlahan air mataku mengenang di pelupuk mataku, pandanganku buram dan kepalaku tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Miss Orange Underwear_?"

…_suara ini?_

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan memastikan siapa yang menyapaku itu. Yap, itu cowok yang tadi 'menolong'ku.

"…" aku hanya diam karena bingung + shock + sedih + marah (?)

"Kau kehilangan tiket ya?" tanyanya dan berjongkok agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajahku.

Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk lalu menyeka air mataku dengan lengan bajuku.

"Ini." Ucapnya dan menyerahkan selembar… tiket?

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, _kenapa dia memberikan tiketnya kepadaku? Aku tahu ini bukan tiketku, nomor bangkunya berbeda_.

Cowok itu menyadari tatapanku yang seakan mengatakan apa-maksudmu-hah? Dia tersenyum dan menaruh tiket itu di tanganku lalu berdiri.

"Itu harusnya tiket untuk temanku, tapi dia tidak ingin ikut ke Hawaii. Jadi kuberikan kepadamu, tujuanmu ke Hawaii kan?" ucap cowok itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di lantai karena bingung.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku mengantri di tempat pemeriksaan karcis dengan terbengong-bengong, masih belom menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Miku terus saja berceloteh.

"Kau tahu Rin? Kau benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan tiket!"

"Kau sangat beruntung Rin!"

"Apakah ini akan menjadi keberuntungan pertamamu dan terakhirmu ya? Hehe"

"Dan cowok itu baik sekali, memberimu tiket ini. Sayangnya kau belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih!"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kiamat Rin, karena kau mendapatkan keberuntungan!"

"Cowok itu ganteng juga! Kurasa aku akan menyukainya, hehehe. Just Kidding~!"

Semua itu di ucapkan Miku berulang kali tepat di samping telingaku dengan volume keras.

Oh Ayolah, aku menyukai suaranya ketika dia bernyanyi, namun jangan menyuruhku memberi pendapat yang sama ketika dia berteriak!

"Yeah, Miku. Aku rasa lebih baik kamu diam sekarang!" ucapku lalu memberikan tiketku kepada petugas duluan karena aku mengantri didepan Miku.

Petugas itu sedikit kaget melihat tiket yang kuberikan, dia mencermati tiket itu dengan baik-baik dan menyerukan temannya yang berada di sebrang corner.

"Hei, ini tiket kelas eksekutif kan!" seru petugas itu kepada temannya, sedangkan temannya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Aku dan Miku cengo seketika.

_Pantas saja tiketku berwarna emas, sedangkan tiket miku berwarna biru!_

"Maaf, ini tiket kelas eksekutif, disini untuk kelas bisnis. Nona mengantri saja di corner sebelah sana." Ucap petugas itu sambil memberikan tiketku dan menunjukan sebuah tempat pemeriksaan tiket di ujung ruangan.

Aku mengambil tiket itu lalu berjalan menjauhi antrian yang ramai dan sesak ini. Sedangkan Miku terus saja bergumam.

"_Kau sungguh beruntung Miss Orange Underwear!_" aku sweatdrop lalu dengan cepat menuju tempat pemeriksaan tiket eksekutif.

Berbeda dengan kelas bisnis, antrian kelas eksekutif tidak ramai dan sesak. Bahkan di beri sofa di pinggir antrian untuk menunggu sambil duduk.

Entah kenapa aku merasa canggung berada disini. Karena semuanya kelihatan dari kelas 'atas'.

Memang Miku adalah seorang Diva terkenal, tapi dia tidak pernah membeli tiket kelas eksekutif untukku dan dirinya. (A/N : Rin dibelikan tiket oleh Miku) alasannya sih karena pengen hemat =,=

Aku kali ini melewati pemeriksaan tiket dan paspor dengan lancar, aku juga melewati pemeriksaan barang bawaan dengan cepat.

Karena sudah cukup terlambat untuk menaiki pesawat, aku tidak usah menunggu dulu di ruang tunggu dan langsung naik ke pesawat.

Yang aku kagetnya lagi, kita tidak usah membawa sendiri koper kita! Ada seorang pramugari yang akan menenteng koper kita dan mengikuti kita untuk mengetahui dimana kita akan duduk nanti.

"Nona di nomor berapa tempat duduknya?" tanya pramugari itu ramah. _Benar-benar kelas eksekutif_, pikirku.

"Umm… K-02" ucapku setelah memeriksa kembali tiketku.

"Oh, kursi untuk 2 orang ya? Itu di sebelah sana, mari saya antar Nona." Ucap pramugari itu dan menuntunku ke barisan tempat duduk eksekutif di bagian depan pesawat.

"Disini Nona, saya taruh kopernya di lemari atas ya." Ucap pramugari itu, aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku duduk tanpa melihat siapa yang di sebelahku terlebih dahulu dan…

"Hei _Miss Orange Underwear_"

"KYAAAAAA-"teriakku, untungnya aku refleks menutup mulutku. Kalau tidak mungkin penumpang lain sudah menegurku.

"Merasa senang duduk di sebelahku?"

"Kenapa aku bisa duduk di sebelahmu!"

"Karena tiket kita sama."

"…" aku hanya speechless karena tidak bisa menjawab. Tiket yang kupakai memang untuk temannya, jadi sudah pasti tempat duduk mereka berdekatan kan?

"Jadi?" tanya cowok itu tiba-tiba. Aku pertamanya tidak mengerti, namun setelah diam sejenak, aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

"…Terima kasih…" gumamku, setengah tidak ikhlas.

"Bagus, anak pintar" ucapnya sambil nyengir dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Sedangkan aku cemberut.

.

.

.

_5 menit menjelang take off_…

"Hei" seruku pada cowok itu yang sedang membaca sebuah koran yang di sediakan di pesawat.

"Hmm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sebelum bertanya nama orang, kenalkan dulu dirimu _Miss Orange Underwear_." Jawabnya dengan nada meremehkan. Uhh! Ini tidak lucu!

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan '_Miss Orange Underwear_' lagi! _Tuan Mesum_" balasku dengan nada yang juga meremehkan. Dan dia hanya tertawa karena sikapku.

"Namaku Kagane Len. Rinneyy~" jawabnya dengan nada menggoda. Aku hanya menghela napas dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselku.

…Aku tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang kumau…

"_Para penumpang terhormat sekalian. Pesawat dengan nomor B-1293 tujuan Hawaii, akan segera lepas landas dalam hitungan mundur_" ucap salah satu pramugari dari speaker yang terpasang di langit-langit pesawat. Pesawat pun mulai berjalan ke arah titik lepas landas dengan perlahan.

Oh tidak… aku belum menemukan apa yang 'kubutuhkan' sebelum lepas landas. _Another Unlucky Things?_

"Hei Len…" gumamku dengan volume yang sangat kecil, tapi aku yakin Len bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya Rinneyy~?" tanyanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran ke arahku.

"Kau punya permen?" tanyaku, hitungan mundur sudah terdengar dan tubuhku mulai bergetar.

"Untuk apa~?"

"Aku takut lepas landas kalau tidak mengulum permen!"

"Ooh… Unyu sekali Rinney~"

"Sudah, cepatlah Len! Kau punya tidak!"

"Oh tentu aku punya, tunggu ya." Len pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Bagus, cepatlah!"

"_3…_" Oh-My-God! Sudah sampai hitungan ke 3!

"Cepatlah Len!" bentakku, sedangkan Len masih mencari permen di sakunya dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa panik sedikitpun.

"_2…_" akhirnya Len menemukan sebuah permen mint rasa jeruk dari saku celananya.

"Bagus, rasa jeruk. Len! Cepat berikan kepadaku!" tapi bukannya Len memberikan permen itu kepadaku, dia malah membuka bungkus permen itu dan melemparkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"_1…_"

"LEN!" bentakku dengan keras.

"As You Wish, _Miss Orange~_" ucap Len dan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku lalu memegangi kepalakudengan erat dan menghadapkanku ke wajahnya…

"_0…_"

Bersamaan dengan lepas landasnya pesawat, aku merasakan rasa jeruk yang sedikit pedas di mulutku dan rasa hangat… Bibir Len?

* * *

**O/m/O akhirnya jadi juga chap.1 nya! \(^o^)/**

**Kesampean juga Hanna bikin fict genre romance TTwTT *PLAK**

**Otak saya lagi mesum nih *DUAGH* canda~ xD**

**Rin : Hanna jeleeeeeeeeek! Kenapa aku dibikin sengsara banget!**

**Hanna : aww, itu balasan untuk A/N di awal cerita Rinney~**

**Len : Sudahlah Rin, yang penting kan kita sudah 'KISU'**

**Rin : *blush* L-Len… kau menciumku dengan tiba-tiba 'kan! Y-you… pervert…**

**Len : Aw Rinney~ You're so cute when blushing~ *kiss Rin on her cheek***

**Rin : *blushingmeter : 100000%* *pingsan***

**Hanna : *nose bleeding* I-incest… Twin-twincest… OMGOMGOMG… *blushing***

**Len : yaak, semuanya jangan lupa Review ya! Pokoknya kalau review dari chap ini kurang dari 5, aku gamau akting di fict ini lagi! *DUAGH***

**Hanna : maaf kalau ada typo ya, maklum… Hanna bikinnya di hape dan sedang sakit *cough***

**Len : review pleaseee? **

**Hanna : oh iya, mungkin nanti di Hawaii ada beberapa kalimat yang pakai bahasa inggris (secara, Hawaii gitu lho!) dan kalau salah maaf ya, Hanna gak terlalu jago bahasa inggis. dan Hanna harus nyari lokasi hotel, tempat konser, pantai, dan lokasi-lokasi lain yang Hanna butuhkan disana~ xD jadi kalau ada yang punya rekomendasi, jangan ragu-ragu kasih tahu aku ya =3**

**Ripiu~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hah? WHAT?

**Now Playing : Never – Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin**

**Rin : Hell you Len, Hell you.**

**Len : yeah Rinney~?**

**Rin : Kau membuatku terlihat sangat memalukan di depan para readers!**

**Len : aww Rin, itu tidak memalukan~ **

**Rin : kau meng-meng-ki-ki-ki…**

**Len : kisu?**

**Rin : *blushing berat, pingsan***

**Hanna : =w=" dasar kembar… (?) oh iya, dari chap sekarang akan kutulis lagu apa yang sedang kudengar *PLAK* kuusahakan lagu enak yang mungkin sedikit orang tahu.**

**Len : yeah, terutama lagu yang kami nyanyikan. Silakan download ya~ xD**

**Hanna : Hanna susah banget bikin chap ini, Hanna harus nyari data lokasi-lokasi di google earth TTvTT jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah…**

**Len : kasian ya kau Han…**

**Hanna : Hell you 'pervert'. Oh iya, Hanna lupa bilang, kenapa Rin kayak takut/sebel/kesel sama Len? Gampang kan? 1. Len malu-maluin Rin soalnya ngasih unjuk CD nya ke umum, 2. Len lagi-lagi 'mempermalukan' Rin dengan memanggilnya **_**Miss Orange Underwear**_

**Len : yeah, itu panggilan yang bagus!**

**Hanna : Disclaimer Len~! *tendang Len jauh-jauh***

_Italic : untuk bicara dalam hati / kalimat bahasa inggris / kata-kata yang diberikan penekanan_

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid QuQ**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 2 : Hah? WHAT!**

* * *

[Rin Point Of View again~]

"_Para penumpang yang terhormat, pesawat dengan nomor B-1293 tujuan Honolulu, Hawaii. Akan landing di landasan Honolulu International Airport 15 menit lagi. Tolong pasang sabuk pengaman, dan atur tempat duduk anda supaya tegak. Terima kasih_"

_Hell? Pengumuman lagi? Dan kali ini landing ya? Hem, bagus sekali. _

"Hei Rinney~ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya, dan aku mengikutinya memasang sabuk.

"…" aku diam saja tanpa merespon maupun menengok barang sebentar. Yeah, aku memang terus diam dan menutup mulut setelah 'insiden' itu (walau aku harus tetap diam selama 6 Jam).

_Apa? Protes? Memangnya kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan melakukan apa? Tentu sama denganku kan?_

"Hei Rin~" seru Len sambil menengokkan kepalanya berusaha melihat wajahku, namun aku berpaling menjauhi wajahnya.

"Riin~~" seru Len untuk kedua kalinya tepat di samping telingaku. Aku sedikit bergidik karena geli, namun tetap tidak memedulikannya.

"Oh, merasa geli?" tanyanya 'tepat' di daun telingaku. _Hell?_ Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa geli dan terlonjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Hentikan itu _Kagane Len_" ucapku, memberi penekanan pada pengucapan namanya.

"_Just call me 'Len-kun' Rin-chan~_" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tetap diam.

"_Hello, from earth to Rin? Rinny~~ please look at me even just 5 second~~_" _See? Dia malah bernyanyi._

Yap, supaya dia diam, akhirnya aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"_One, two, three, four, five… get it?_" ucapku dengan nada cepat tanpa jeda lalu membuang muka lagi.

"Aw Rin, pelit~ lima detik itu, satu… dua… tiga… empat… dan lima~~" ucap Len dengan nada yang super lambat, aku hanya menghela napas.

"Rin~ mau permen?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan satu bungkus permen rasa jeruk lagi. Aku menoleh sebentar lalu kembali membuang muka.

"Tidak." yeah, mungkin aku sedikit tergiur. 'SEDIKIT'

Tiba-tiba seorang pramugari datang dan membagi-bagikan permen. _Yeah, Lucky for me_!

"Maaf, Mbak! Aku mau permen!" seruku kepada pramugari itu. Pramugari tersebutpun berjalan ke arahku, dia memperlihatkan sekotak permen yang sudah dipisah-pisah rasanya. _Kenapa saat take off pramugari ini tidak ada sih!_

"Mau rasa apa, Nona?" tanya pramugari itu ramah, aku menggerakan kedua bola mataku dengan cepat untuk menemukan rasa…

"Maaf, aku mau rasa jeruk dan pisang! Semua." _Hell? itu bukan suaraku, kalau begitu ini suara…_

"Silakan tuan" ucap pramugari itu dan memindahkan seluruh permen rasa jeruk dan pisang ke tangan Len dengan perlahan. Tch!

"Jadi Nona mau rasa apa?" tanya pramugari itu beralih ke arahku lagi. Dengan malas dan marah, aku mencari setidaknya rasa lain yang kusuka. _Padahal aku paling suka rasa jeruk dan pisang…_

"Me-melon aja deh… hehehe…" ucapku dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Namun aku tidak meminta semua permen rasa melon layaknya yang dilakukan Len,(yeah, bukan favoriteku) jadi aku hanya mengambil beberapa.

"_Para penumpang terhormat sekalian. Pesawat dengan nomor B-1293 tujuan Hawaii, akan segera landing di Honolulu International Airport dalam hitungan mundur_"

Yaak, Kali ini aku tidak akan takut lagi, karena aku punya permen~ _apapun rasanya_ itu.

Aku membuka salah satu bungkus permenku, tapi ketika aku ingin memasukkannya ke mulut…

SHIIIUUUTTTTT…

Pesawat belok dengan miring yang gak kira-kira, hingga mementalkan permen yang hendak kumakan dan… SELURUH permenku yang tadi kutaruh di atas pangkuanku. _Baka Rin_…

"Aww, that's too bad Rinney~" ucap Len menggodaku dan membuka bungkus permennya yang selamat dengan utuh.

Aku hanya menggeram kesal. _Bagaimana bisa permennya sebanyak itu, tapi tidak terjatuh satupun? Padahal semua permennya juga berada di pangkuannya!_

"Kau mau Rin~?" tanyanya dan menunjukkan permen yang… _Huh?_ Permen yang sudah berada di 'mulut'nya itu, yang hanya menyembul sedikit dari bibir coretseksicoret nya? (Hanna : LOL)

"_Hell No. Kagane_" ucapku dengan Nada kesal. Pesawat kembali miring dengan ekstremnya.

"OMG-OMG-OMG-OMG" aku terus mengatakan itu berulang-ulang.

_Berapa sih kemiringan dari bandara Narita- bandara Honolulu! Kenapa pilotnya tidak membelokkan pesawat saat masih jauh dengan Hawaii ha!_

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, dan membaca doa yang lebih terdengar komat-kamit. Tapi dasar memang UNLUCKY, aku lupa doanya karena panik. Akhirnya aku membaca teks proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia (?) yang aku harap bisa memerdekakan diriku yang panik ini.

Tidak lama, aku bisa merasakan hantaman yang cukup keras dari dasar pesawat, menandakan bahwa pesawat telah selamat mendarat. Akupun menghela napas dan melepaskan lengan yang sedari tadi kupeluk dengan erat.

LENGAN!

LENGAN!

LENGAN!

LENGAN!

Aku pun membuka kedua kelopak mataku dengan berat…

"Rinney~ kamu sangat agresif~" ucap Len dengan nada merayu dan mengangkat daguku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku kebawah untuk memastikan apa yang sedang kupeluk…

!

.

.

.

"Ini kopernya Nona" ucap seorang pramugari yang telah menurunkan koperku dari lemari, "Terima kasih." Ucapku singkat dan langsung menarik koperku keluar dari pesawat.

"Rin~!" seru Len mengejarku dengan koper di tangan kanannya. Aku hanya melihat itu sekilas lalu kembali berjalan dengan cepat menjauhinya.

"Oh baiklah, kau tidak ingin mendapatkan kembali tas ransel berwarna oranyemu kembali?"

DEGH- kalimat itu menghentikan langkahku, dan aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Yap, tas ransel tercintaku berada di tangannya sekarang. Tas yang berisi dompet, handphone, paspor, dan tiket pesawat 'pemberian' Len ada di tangannya. Bagus sekali Rin, kau hampir saja kehilangan semua benda berhargamu.

" Kembalikan!" seruku dan berjalan dengan penuh amarah ke arah Len.

"Ow, tidak bisa~" ucap Len dan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang ranselku tinggi-tinggi. _Dasar sial, dia tinggi sekali!_

"KEM-BA-Li-KAN" ucapku kedua kalinya dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata, berharap dia merasa takut dan mengembalikan tasku. Tapi bukannya mengembalikan tas tercintaku itu, dia malah tertawa.

"So kiss me and smile for me~" sempurna sekali, dia malah menyanyi. Sempurna untuk membuatku emosi.

"kau harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari mulutmu KAGANE!" teriakku dan loncat untuk menggapai tas ranselku.

Yak, aku berhasil mendapatkannya dan mengambil kasar dari tangan Len lalu benar-benar berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Len yang entah sedang berekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki pemeriksaan karcis dan paspor yang tentunya di bagian eksekutif.

"_From Japan_?" tanya petugas yang seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna silver itu. _Dasar bule_, pikirku.

"_Uh Yes_." Ucapku, dan menunggu pasporku selesai diperiksa.

"_Oh okay, you can go to lobby number… -wait please._" petugas itu memberikan paspor kepadaku dan memotong kalimatnya karena di panggil temannya yang sepertinya sesama petugas.

Mereka berdebat dengan bahasa yang tidak kuketahui, mungkin memakai logat daerah. Ternyata petugas berambut silver itu diganti dengan petugas berambut pink dengan 'ahoge' yang menyembul dari balik topi abu-abunya.

"_May I help you_?" tanya petugas 'baru' itu dengan ramah

"_Where should I go_?"

"_Please go to lobby over there_" ucap petugas itu dan menunjukkanku jalan menuju lobby 4.

"_Thank You_" ucapku dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan tempat pemeriksaan.

.

.

.

Aku, Kagamine Rin. Kini di kelilingi orang-orang bule berbadan besar. Bukan, aku bukan terkenal. Aku TERJEPIT. Dan satu lagi kesialanku, AKU TERSESAT. Bagus sekali Rin~

Yah, mari kita lihat… tadi aku ingin berbelok kesebelah kanan dimana lobby 4 berada, tiba-tiba seorang bule-gede-bau-nan-jelek mendorongku ++ memaksaku mengikuti jalannya.

Yeah, sialnya badanku kecil, jadi aku terbawa arus dan tersesat disini. Entah dimana.

Aku menghampiri seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuran denganku dan berwajah khas jepang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Hello, can I ask you something?" tanyaku berusaha menutupi kepanikanku.

"#&%^*#&#^" jawab gadis itu yang lebih terdengar kumur-kumur di telingaku,

_Hell! dia ngomong apa sih!_ Dan dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ aku pun kabur.

"Dasar, tampangnya aja kayak orang jepang… aslinya cina kali" (Hanna : maaf yang orang cina xD LOL ) gumamku sambil bersandar di tembok saking lelahnya kabur.

_Sekarang aku bagaimana ya… apa aku bisa ke tempat Miku?_

_Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat selamanya disini?_

_Pasti akan ada yang menemukanku kan?_

_Tapi siapa..?_

Aku menggeleng dengan keras dan berusaha melupakan pikiran itu.

_Oh iya! Handphone! _

Aku segera mengeluarkan handphoneku dan menyalakannya. _Heck_, aku tidak punya nomor Hawaii. Sialan…sialan…

Dan ide bagus mampir kembali di otakku, _Di bandara pasti ada wi-fi kan? Aku akan memakai wi-fi, membuka browser lalu kirim e-mail ke Miku_.

Aku menyalakan sinyal wi-fi dari handphoneku dan menunggu wi-fi bandara ini ter-connect dengan handphoneku.

Yeah! Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya wi-fi nya bisa dinyalakan tapi…

-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip- _lowbattery… lowbattery…_

Bagus bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

Dengan geram aku membanting handphoneku ke lantai, hingga terpecah belah (Hanna : OMG O.O)

Dan yang sangat bagusnya lagi, aku baru ingat kalau aku membawa charger handphone di tasku, dan sangat-sangat-sangat bagusnya lagi, mataku menangkap sebuah colokan listrik kosong di tembok tepat di sebrangku.

Aku pun melakukan ritual _Headbanging_ di tembok tempatku bersandar.

SIALAN. Air mataku pun mulai menetes.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Rinny~?"

…suara ini…

"Len!" seruku dan langsung memeluk pemuda berambut blonde ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat merindukanku Rin~" ucapnya, aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan mengusap air mataku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Len?" tanyaku dengan nada angkuh dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada (Hanna : Rin ja-im~)

"Mencarimu~ kau sendiri sedang apa disini~? Lobby kita sangat jauh dari sini, kau tahu?" kata Len sambil terkekeh.

"Yeah, aku tahu. A-aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan." Ucapku dengan nada sombong. Aku dalam hati berharap air mataku tidak ketahuan.

"Sekarang aku mau balik ke lobby, kamu mau ikut atau tetap 'berjalan-jalan'? di lobby aku menemukan temanmu yang berambut hijau toska yang super panjang itu" ucap Len lalu memutar tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"Y-ya, kurasa aku akan ke lobby sekarang!" ucapku dan mengikuti Len pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut twin tail yang mondar-mandir seakan panik.

"Miku!" seruku, Miku menengok dan langsung menghampiriku dan Len.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Rin! Kukira kau keenakan di kelas eksekutif hingga lupa denganku!" kata Miku asal, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa menelpon/sms/meng-emailmu! Handphonemu kemana sih!" tanya miku setengah membentak,

"Oh iya… handphone…" gumamku dan ingat handphone yang tadi kubanting. "Sudahlah, kita akan menginap di mana Miku?" tanya ku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Aku_ akan menginap di _Gueen Kapiolani Hotel_ "ucap Miku, hanya perasaanku atau memang dia sengaja menekan kata 'aku'?

"Baiklah, ayo kesana. Dimana tempatnya?" tanyaku dan menarik tangan Miku, tapi Miku melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Kalakua Avenue. Itu tempatKU menginap Rin, bukan kau." Ucap Miku yang sukses membuatku bengong.

"Lalu aku menginap dimana?" tanyaku masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan nikmatnya kelas atas Rin. Aku terserah kau mau menginap dimana~ pokoknya bulan depan kita akan bertemu lagi~" ucap Miku yang sukses membuatku sweatdrop.

Bagus sekali, Miku merajuk. Bagus, dia akan marah padaku selama di Hawaii.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku lagi, berharap Miku berubah pikiran.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap dengan Len?" Miku bertanya balik, aku cengo.

"Ide bagus Miku, dia bisa menginap di hotelku." Kata Len sambil cengar-cengir, WTH!

Miku mengangguk dan menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih shock…

AKU! MENGINAP BERSAMA LEN! DI HOTELNYA! HECK!

* * *

**Len : Han**

**Hanna : Yeah~?**

**Len : ba-banyak review han…**

**Hanna : ah ngibul kau Len… *ngeliat review* WTH! Ada 8! Padahal baru chap.1! *norak abis***

**Len : oke, kubales reviewnya ya~**

**Miracle Sound : yeah, aku kisu dengan Rin. Envy? =P ini saya sudah akting di chap.2~**

**Laras-chan : maaf ya laras-chan, review pertama udah di ambil orang. Silahkan berusaha di chap ini ^_^ LOL ah ya, Hanna emang bikin di hape sih. Hahaha**

**Yuuki Arakawa07 : makasih, aktingku juga menarik kan? =P yeah, thanks to ngakak *PLAK* aku memang baik~ xD**

**Writer TYPE-1925**** : LOLOL, baca terus aja~ xD**

**Sarah Len : ngalah sama kakakku tercinteh, di fict yang laen pasti nama keluarga dia diganti, sedangkan namaku masih 'kagamine' jadi sekarang aku mengalah jadi 'kagane' aja deh =P**

**BloodStained Kagamine Len : yeah, agresif itu sangat bagus~ lihat? Rin blushing! Manis kan? xD**

**Twingklyrup : aw, chap.2 is updated~~**

**KiriharaKazumi : ini juga baru publish hari ini xD trick and treat ada kok~ biasalah, gue (len) tar tampil lagi~**

**Hanna : Len, asik banget ya ngebajak accountku (fict) buat bales review… -_-"**

**Len : suka-suka~~ yang penting banyak yang suka-suka~~ (!)**

**Hanna : aiueoaiueoaiueo mantra stress**

**Len : oh iya, ini pertama kalinya lho, Hanna 1 hari ngepublish 2 chap dO_Ob**

**Hanna : yaak, aku sangat suka dengan fict ini~ jadi kuusahakan kubuat paaanjaaang~~ **

**Len : yang penting masih seru ya han =v=" dan maaf jika Hanna menyebarkan typo di fict ini =P ah ya, di fict ini aku dan Rin bukan twin ^_^ (inner : TToTT)**

**Hanna : review kurang dari 5? Lama update… *PLAK* kalo review chap ini lebih dari 5, Hanna langsung bikin lanjutannya! xD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Poor Me, Unlucky For Me!

**Now Playing : Saihate – Kagamine Rin**

**Hanna : TROL. TROLOLOLOLOL**

**Rin : gila nih author =_="**

**Hanna : eh Rin! Akhirnya kamu sudah bangun? xD**

**Rin : sialan, setiap kali A/N pasti aku dibuat pingsan, jadi kali ini Len kubuat pingsan.**

**Hanna : dia kau apain?**

**Rin : Rahasia! Udah, disclaimer sana!**

**Hanna : ah? Saya yang disclaimer? **

_Italic : untuk bicara dalam hati / kalimat bahasa inggris / kata-kata yang diberikan penekanan_

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid QvQ**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 3 : Poor me, Unlucky for me!**

* * *

[What? **Rin Point of View** again?]

Aku masih saja terdiam di lobby bandara bersama Len di sampingku karena beberapa alasan.

Pertama, aku shock dengan kalimat Miku yang mengatakan _aku akan menginap dengan Len_

Kedua, aku SHOCK karena Len juga mengatakan kalau aku akan BENAR-BENAR menginap bersamanya, di HOTELNYA

Ketiga, heck? Dia malah merangkul pundakku.

Keempat, aku sadar dengan keadaan sekarang dan cepat-cepat menepis tangan Len dari pundakku. Aku tidak tahu dia akan merasakan sakit atau tidak di telapak tangannya karena aku menepis tangannya dengan keras. Oke, kali ini aku sudah tidak diam lagi.

"Aw, Rin~ ini cukup sakit~" ucap Len sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. _Siapa suruh merangkul pundak orang sembarangan!_

"Jadi~ kau akan menginap dimana?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik e-mail pada seseorang.

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti jauh darimu." Ucapku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Len.

"_Sweety Rin~ I know you will come back to me~~_" seru Len dengan keras, yang membuat para bule-bule di lobby menoleh ke arah kami. _Hell you Len, hell you!_

Dengan langkah keras nan cepat, aku meninggalkan bandara dan menuju tempat taksi bandara beroprasi.

.

.

.

_Halekulani Villa_ (A/N : ngasal~)

Yeah, itu tertulis di sebuah papan nama di hadapanku. Papan nama 'sederhana' yang terbuat dari kayu itu tertempel di sebuah Villa di pinggir pantai Waikiki.

Villa itu sederhana, hanya sebuah tempat dengan beberapa rumah kecil untuk di sewa, namun pemandangan di depan Villa itu sangat indah, karena itu aku memilih untuk tinggal disini selama 1 bulan ini.

Dan alasan lain kenapa aku memilih villa ini, tentu saja karena… murah.

Yaaak, lupakan hal-hal di atas. Pokoknya aku sekarang membayar biaya taksiku terlebih dahulu.

Dengan langkah yang nyerempet cepet (?) aku memasuki salah satu rumah kecil dengan papan nama 'Administration' yang terpasang di depan rumah itu.

Aku memesan sebuah rumah yang setidaknya cukup besar untuk kutempati dan menghadap ke arah pantai. Rumah tersebut di cat cokelat muda dengan pintu berwarna cokelat tua.

Aku memasuki rumah itu dan melihat-lihat beberapa ruangan di dalamnya.

Cukup lengkap, ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang Tv. Dan lagi kamar mandinya juga mewah dengan bath tub putih besar di tengahnya. Tidak aneh lagi kalau ini memang rumah yang paling bagus di Villa ini. (Hanna : Lhoo Rin? Katanya yang murah~? =_=")

Aku menaruh barang-barangku, menyiapkan baju renang dan sebagainya, lalu kembali pergi ke luar untuk berkunjung ke pantai Waikiki.

.

.

.

-Shock-

-Shock-

-Shock-

-Shock-

Itu yang kurasakan sekarang, setelah melihat 'pemandangan' di depanku…

_Len? Di tengah kumpulan anak cewek? What The Hell?_

Dan memang sial, Len melihatku dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku, membuat semua perempuan di sekitarnya ikut menoleh ke arahku.

"Rin! Kau juga tinggal di dekat sini? Kita memang jodoh!" seru Len dan menghampiriku. _Wait, dia memakai… boxer? __**Hanya**__ boxer?_

"Rin, kenapa kau blushing begitu~? Apa aku terlalu terlihat smexy~?" ucap Len sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahku, yang membuatku bisa jelas melihat dada bidangnya. _Hell Hell Hell Hell_

"Si-siapa bilang! Dan kau Len, ew… sama sekali tidak!" ucapku dan memalingkan muka. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang memakai… bikini.

Dengan cepat aku menutupi tubuhku dengan pelampung warna oranyeku. Ya, aku masih memakai pelampung, protes?

"Jujur saja Rin~ dan kalau aku boleh jujur kau terlihat…" Len menghentikan ucapannya sebentar dan memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki secara bergantian._eww, tatapannya benar-benar pervert…_

Dia malah memalingkan muka, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan… tertawa!

"Sialan." Gumamku pelan, tapi bisa terdengar jelas oleh Len.

"Oh ayolah Rin, kau tidak terlalu terlihat… _jelek_"

DUAGH!

Aku menjitak Len dengan sekuat tenaga dan melemparkannya pelampungku, lalu aku segera berlari memasuki laut untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepala.

Aku terus melangkah lebih dalam ke laut, di pantai ini tidak ada pembatas di tengah lautnya, jadi pasti lautnya dangkal.

"Riiiiiin! Kau lupa dengan pelampungmuuu!" teriak Len dari pinggir pantai, yang membuatku menyadari kalau aku sedang tidak pakai pelampung.

_Sial, aku kan tidak bisa berenang!_

"Len-" aku membalikkan tubuhku hendak meminta pelampungku kembali. Tapi aku merasa kakiku tersandung dari pijakan.

"UKH!" aku terpleset dan seluruh tubuhku masuk ke dalam laut, aku ingin berteriak dan meminta tolong, tapi kakiku yang terasa keram dan nafasku yang sesak membuatku susah untuk melakukannya.

Aku tidak sengaja menelan air laut yang membuatku tersedak dan tambah sakit didadaku. Tunggu… kenapa pandanganku sekarang buram dan… gelap?

Perlahan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar 'pingsan' aku bisa mendengar suara Len yang meneriakkan namaku.

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan seseorang meneriakkan namaku dengan perlahan, dadaku seakan di tekan kencang agar memuntahkan sesuatu dan…

"UHUK! UHUK! UEEEKK" (kata-kata terakhir abaikan saja d=) aku langsung berposisi duduk dan mengeluarkan air laut yang terasa asin di lidahku, aku merasakan tenggorokanku panas karena batuk keras yang tiba-tiba itu.

Aku membuka mata dan yang pertama kulihat adalah…

"Len…" gumamku, Len menepuk-nepuk pundakku agar membuatku merasa sedikit baikan. Yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa kami sedang berada di salah satu restoran di pinggir pantai yang menyediakan kursi panjang yang salah satunya sedang aku duduki bersama Len.

Tidak perlu menanyakan apa yang terjadi seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam komik setelah mengalami suatu kejadian, aku tahu kalau aku tenggelam dan Len menyelamatkanku. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan…

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku pingsan?" yap, itu yang aku ingin tanyakan, aku takut 'sesuatu' terjadi.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" dia malah balik bertanya denganku dengan nada yang membuatku sangat jengkel.

"Hei, aku bertanya denganmu!"

"Aku juga bertanya denganmu~"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KETIKA AKU PINGSAN!"

"Umm… mau mencoba menebak?"

"Aku akan mencoba menebak, tapi aku harap kau akan terus menggeleng tanda salah."

"Kaulah yang menolongku seorang diri dan membawaku kesini?" …sial, dia mengangguk

"Kau… menggendongku kesini, dan semua orang memperhatikan kita?" …sejenak dia diam tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk, sialan, itu pasti sangat memalukan!

"Kau… mem… membe… memberiku…" aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku dan menatap wajah Len yang cengengesan

"Memberi pernapasan buatan?" ucapnya dengan enteng, sedangkan mukaku langsung berubah merah dengan cepat. HELL!

Aku langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Len. Aku mengambil tas perlengkapan renangku yang terletak di samping Len, dan berjalan ke arah villa.

"Dan Rin, jangan lupa aku juga 'membantu'mu agar bisa memuntahkan air laut itu~~" seru Len dengan riangnya, langkahku terhenti.

_Tunggu, jadi dia yang MENEKAN dadaku? CRAP!_

Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatap Len tajam, "A-KU SA-NGAT MEM-BEN-CI-MU KA-GA-NE LEN!" teriakku dengan keras lalu kembali melangkah ke arah villa dengan cepat.

"Aw, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Rin~~" seru Len, tapi kuhiraukan.

.

.

.

Mataku terbelalak sampai hampir copot dari tempatnya (A/N : canda, canda dX)

Bagaimana tidak! _Pemandangan_ di depanku ini memang pantas untuk membuatku tercengan.

Rumah, lebih tepatnya Villa yang kutempati, yang harusnya berwarna cokelat tua kini berwarna **HITAM** dan rata dengan tanah!

Kebakaran! Tapi kenapa hanya tempatku yang terbakar!

Aku segera mendekati seorang paman yang kelihatannya berprofesi sebagai tukang kebun, "_Umm… excuse me sir, why just villa over there… burned-out_?"

"_Ah, it's because someone forget to turn off the stove_" ucap paman itu dengan nada dan muka yang tenang lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya memotong rumput sedangkan aku cengo mendengarnya.

HELL! aku tadi lupa mematikan kompor setelah mencoba-cobanya! (Hanna : Rin anak katro~ nyoba-nyoba kompor~ *ditabok Rin)

**Bagaimana dengan koperku! Bajuku! Dompetku! Paspor dan lain-lain!**

"Jadi apa yang kau akan lakukan? Menginap di hotelku?" aku menoleh ke arah asal suara di sampingku yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan takut-takut.

"LEN!" teriakku kaget dengan wajah horror (?)

* * *

**Hanna : LOL, TROLOLOLOLOL *crazy mode again***

**Len : stop napa Han, pusing tau gak?**

**Hanna : eh, Len udah bangun! yak semuanya, Hanna minta maaf late update ya TT^TT karena Hanna mikir, daripada maksa fast update dengan otak yang lagi 'stuck' mending Hanna tunggu ampe otak Hanna jernih dulu *PLAK* dan kali ini belom muncul 'ADEGAN HOTEL'nya HAHAHAHA! *DUAGH***

**Len : dan maaf kalau disini ada yang bahasa inggrisnya salah, di karenakan Hanna itu bukan orang inggris, dan inggris bukan bahasa enyak-babe, emak-kakek, dan para encang-encingnya (nah lho, Len jadi betawi ._.) dan Hanna itu GABISA BAHASA INGGRIS! Hahaha!**

**Rin : Hei, ending chap ini janggal banget ya?**

**Hanna : ah sengaja, dari pada panjang-panjang xD LOL, kayaknya disini kamu kurang sial deh Rin?**

**Rin : sialan, pokoknya kali ini aku yang balas review!**

**Ruuya Ruu-chan : ah tidak apa-apa kok telat review di fict SAMPAH ini (Hanna : Rin… awas kau…) yang penting kamu sudah review xD ah mau aku nari hula-hula? Nih suruh Len aja! *nendang Len***

**ChasireGrell1297 : Yaak, udah di betulin ya (: makasih udah mau ngasih tau typo ^v^ dan maaf, aku memang sangat coretsedikitcoret malu, tapi Len milikku!**

**Miracle Sound : aku tahu kamu envy denganku? =P maaf acara 'hotel'nya mungkin di chap depan xP**

**Kurara Animeluver : Selamat datang *maksa Len nari hula-hula* yak terima kasih sudah review xD yak, jd ada ceritanya kenapa aku baca teks proklamasi Indonesia… Jepang punya teks proklamasi gak? :P**

**Kiriko Natsukae : Aah, yoroshiku ^^ LOL, makasih xD ini udah update kok~ maaf ya lama…**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa : hai, hai, watashi wa Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku Chiao-chan :D ah betul, author yang BLOON ini membuatku sengsara. Aku mau gebukin nih, mau ikut?**

**Laras-chan : Yaak~? Authornya kabur tuh laras-chan, mau tangkep gak? Ah Len emang AGRESIF kan! Ambil dah tuh Len-nya! =,=""**

**Hana Army : ini ada lagi yang envy… nih ah *lempar Len* lama-lama capek juga jadi diriku *PLAK* jadi Hanna pake hape gini caranya… tulis di note publish ke blog copas ke document manager di ffn xDD**

**BloodStained Kagamine Len : updated! xD**

**Domia R.C : yak, saya emang banyak typo. Saya tahu, dan banyak 'banget' kedengerannya lebih enak xDD lol review lg yaw~**

**Rei-Cha Ditachi : ah ya, selamat datang di fandom ini dan salam kenal ^w^ ah itu ya, lagi-lagi Len *sigh* semoga aja aku gak di apa-apain di hotel! *dead glare ke Len* alur kecepetan? kurang deskripsi? ah ya entar di chap. 5 ya :D jadi ceritanya tuh Hanna udah bikin chap. 4 nya juga, cuma males update *PLAK* LOL xD updated~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Thanks? HAH?

**Now Playing : Br-r-r-r-r-ing [Kagamine Rin]**

**Hanna : Lalala~**

**Rin : itu si Hanna kenapa lagi?**

**Hanna : Cut Filter, Pitch shifter, patch bay~ Voice, Main, Comp, 9:1 ~~**

**Len : hah? Lagu kita?**

**Rin : Len, sebenernya aku rada malu lagu kita dinyanyiin ama dia, mana suara dia kayak bebek lagi. (Hanna : Fact, someone say my voice like a duck!)**

**Len : udah loncat-loncat di kasur pula =_="**

**Hanna : Dis~ Clai~ mer~~ **

_Italic : untuk bicara dalam hati / kalimat bahasa inggris / kata-kata yang diberikan penekanan_

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid Q,Qb**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 4 : T-thanks? …HAH!**

* * *

[**Normal** Point of View~]

Rin masih dengan wajah horrornya karena kaget atas kedatangan Len yang tiba-tiba, sedangkan Len tetap tenang dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Walau Len tenang dan posisi tubuhnya layaknya seorang anggota upacara yang sedang istirahat ditempat, mukanya malah cengengesan.

_Hehe, kali ini pasti si Rin akan menginap di hotelku, _pikir Len.

_Sial, kenapa Len bisa ada disini sih!_ Pikir Rin.

"…Rin"

"…Len"

Mereka berdua saling memanggil secara bersamaan dan saling bertatapan, kalau di komik-komik pasti akan ada dialog dimana saling mengalah setelah ini, tapi tidak di fict ini kawan~

"Aku dulu yang ngomong!" ucap Rin,

"Oh tidak bisa Rinney~ aku duluan yang memanggilmu!" balas Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau kamu ngomong duluan kalau kita mengucapkannya sama-sama!"

"Insting cintaku padamu~~"

"Stop bercanda Kagane Len!"

"_Yess Miss Orange Underwear~~_"** DUAGH**! Rin menendang Len sampai nyusruk di tanah.

"Rin, kenapa wujud cintamu harus berwujud kekerasan sih~?" eluh Len sambil berdiri dan merapikan kemeja hitam yang entah mengapa dipakainya. (Hanna : suka-suka Len!)

"Itu sama sekali bukan wujud cinta Len." Ucap Rin dengan sadis dan menatap Len dengan tajam seperti elang (!)

"Yaaaa, oke kali ini kau boleh berbicara duluan. Ada apa?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum –yang sepertinya di paksakan-

Rin langsung bingung dan terdiam lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Err… kau duluan saja yang ngomong!" ucap Rin, Len menyadari kalau muka Rin sedang blushing sekarang.

"Hah? Tadi katanya mau ngomong duluan? Dan kenapa kamu malah blushing?" ucap Len dengan nada menggoda sambil terkekeh.

"Sudah cepat ngomong, atau tidak sama sekali!" bentak Rin yang membuat Len menyerah dan angkat tangan.

"Yaak, lebih baik aku ngomong sekarang dari pada tidak sama sekali~~ jadi apa yang kau akan lakukan sekarang Rin?" tanya Len sambil masih mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

"…" Rin hanya diam karena tidak mau jawab apa dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau menginap di hotelku untuk sementara?"

"…"

"Hei, Rin?"

"…"

"Kau mau Rin?"

"…"

"RIIIN KAU MAU TINGGAL DI HOTELKU ATAU TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" seru Len ditelinga Rin yang membuat Rin harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Rin langsung menatap Len dengan muka cemberut.

"YA KAGANE LEN, YAAAAAAAA! AKU MAU! SEMENTARA! HANYA SE-MEN-TA-RA!" teriak Rin tidak kalah kencang, sedangkan Len hanya tertawa.

_Dasar Tsundere_, gumam Len dalam hati.

.

.

.

[Yay, **Rin Point of View**!]

Akhirnya aku memakai satu-satunya baju yang masih tersisa, baju yang kupakai saat masih di bandara dan untungnya terselamatkan karena aku bawa ke pantai.

Err, tunggu sebentar…

Bolehkah aku cengo dan terbengong-bengong untuk err… berkali-kali dalam sehari?

Boleh ataupun tidak, kali ini aku sedang cengo di depan sebuah bangunan megah bersama Len disampingku. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Kalau bangunan di depanku…

"Hil-hilton…?" ucapku ragu-ragu berharap penglihatanku salah.

"Yeap~" sahut Len ringan yang membuatku tambah cengo.

Yak, bangunan megah, alias HOTEL di depanku ini yang bernama "_Hilton Hawaiian Village Beach Resort & Spa_" apa namanya gak kurang panjang tuh?

Dan seingatku, Hilton itu HOTEL BINTANG 5. Oke, mari kita pastikan sekarang saja kawan~

"Len, ini benar-benar hotelmu?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisku. _Oh ayolah Len, aku tahu kamu kaya! Tapi tidak sampai segininya kan!_ Pikirku.

Namun anggukan singkat dan cengiran dari Len membuatku _sweatdrop_.

"Uh… emm, perusahaan orang tuamu pasti sangat besar ya?" kataku sambil mengikuti Len memasuki hotel. _Hello, pintu masuknya saja sudah sebesar ini, bagaimana dengan dalamnya~?_

"Oh, aku dan orang tuaku memiliki perusahaan yang berbeda, yah sedikit rival sih." Akupun langsung cengo dan diam saja memperhatikan Len yang disapa berbagai _officer_.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang memakai jas hitam dan baju kantor yang rapi menghampiri kami lalu berbicara dengan Len.

"_Ah maaf pak direktur, soal proyek kita sebulan yang lalu…_" (Hanna : sebenarnya ini pake bahasa inggris lho! Saya bisa sih bahasa inggrisnya, tapi daripada takut salah ya gausah ;D)

Aku kembali cengo.

_**Len!**_

_**Len!**_

_**Len!**_

_**LEN DIREKTUR PERUSAHAAN!**_

Tampar aku sekarang juga kawan, karena aku rasa aku sedang bermimpi~ (Hanna : enggak, kamu tidak bermimpi Rin)

"Nah, ayo Rin. Kita pergi ke _kamar_" ucap Len, _hei… perasaanku doang kan dia menekan kalimat 'kamar'_?

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini aku tidak cengo lagi kok. Hanya MANGAP. Gak papa kan? Mau tahu kali ini apa lagi yang menimpaku? Yaitu…

"Maksudmu apa KAGANE LEN kalau kita SEKAMAR!" teriakku sambil menunjuk kesekitar.

Sebuah kamar luas dengan 1 tempat tidur _Queen Size_, kamar mandi di samping pintu masuk, ruang Tv di depan tempat tidur dan sebuah dapur _mini_ di samping kamar mandi.

Ah ya, kasur ukuran _Queen Size_ itu, ukuran bukan masalah sih, tapi kenapa hanya ada satu!

Oh, dan aku lupa bilang padamu kalau tadi Len mengatakan padaku bahwa kami akan sekamar. Ya, sekamar. SEKAMAR.

"Jadi maksudku Kagamine Rin _tercinta_… kita akan sekamar di kamar nomor 11 dilantai 27 sayap barat hotel bagian eksklusif selama sebulan. Apa itu kurang jelas~?" ucap Len yang membuatku sweatdrop.

Dengan cekatan aku menjewer kupingnya dan mendekatkan mulutku ke daun telinganya. (Hanna : aw, Rin. Aww~ o/u/o *SLAP*)

"MAKSUDKU, KENAPA KAMU MEMBUATKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGANMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriakku tepat di telinganya. Aku harap dia sekalian tuli supaya dia tidak akan berbuat konyol lagi. (Hanna : Rin… =_=)

"Cukup pernyataan cintamu Rin, kupingku terlalu _panas_ mendengarnya~" ucap Len dengan nada menggoda sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang sakit karena mendengar teriakan dengan frekuensi tinggi.

"_EWW_" gumamku, _hell? aku malah dikira menyatakan cinta? Len no baka!_

"Hemm, karena kau tinggal di _hotelku_. Jadi tidak apa-apa dong aku yang memilihkan kamarnya? Dan bukankah kau senang akan tinggal selama sebulan di kamar pribadiku? Yaah kecuali kau mau menginap dengan bayar atau mencari hotel sendiri~" ucap Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Eww…_

"…" aku speechless karena tidak bisa menjawab.

Tapi aku punya beberapa pilihan yang mau-tidak-mau terus berputar di otakku.

Pertama, kalau aku menginap di hotel ini dengan uangku sendiri, hotel ini permalam $179 dan itu kelas paling rendahnya. Eww…

Kedua, aku ingin sekali mencari hotel lain, tapi _hell yeah_ uangku hanya ada $20 dolar, yang kubawa ke pantai tadi untuk jaga-jaga kalau mau jajan.

Ketiga, aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima semua ini.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan Rin?" tanya Len dan berjalan ke kasur lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"…" aku masih speechless, yah terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau kamu setuju kan?

"Aku akan mengartikan itu kalau kamu setuju tinggal denganku" ucap Len dan menyeringai, aku hanya bisa mengirimkan _glare_ ke arahnya.

_Tapi baguslah, dengan begini aku tidak perlu jujur kalau aku mau-mau saja tinggal disini._

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka lemari itu. Tidak sopan? Bodo amat~ bahkan aku tidak memedulikan Len yang terus memperhatikanku.

Dengan pedenya aku melihat-lihat isi lemari itu. Isinya baju-baju Len, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dan hitam, celana jeans berwarna kelabu dan pakaian da- LUPAKAN.

Mukaku langsung blushing dan dengan cepat aku menutup lemari itu. Sedangkan Len yang sepertinya mengerti hanya menyeringai kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau temukan Rin~?" tanya Len. _Sial, dia pasti ingin menggodaku._

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat-padat-jelas.

"Aw, aku tahu kau menemukan sesuatu," Len mengatakan itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak," aku kembali menjawab dengan singkat. Aku membuang muka agar tidak menatap Len.

_Hello~? Memang siapa yang tidak akan merasa malu kalau melihat pakai- LUPAKAN_. Aku bisa gila kalau mengingat itu terus.

"Baiklah, kau mau ganti baju?" tanya Len dan berjalan… ke arahku?

"Hah? Ga-ganti baju?" aku menjawab dengan sedikit gagap karena Len terus mendekatiku, dia berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Iya, _ganti baju_," ucap Len menekan kata ganti baju sambil menyeringai. Aku mendapati tangan kirinya menahanku dari samping, dia menyenderkan tangannya di lemari.

"U-u-untuk apa?" gawat, aku sangat gugup sekarang.

"Untuk apa?" Len mengulangi kalimatku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. (Hanna : aww, aww O/O *PLAK*)

"L-Len!"

"Rin…" Len terus mendekatiku dan…

SRET–

.

.

.

.

.

Hah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len malah menggeser tubuhku ke samping menjauhi pintu lemari. Dia membuka Lemari dan mengeluarkan sweater warna hijau gelap. Dia… menyeringai!

"Hehehe Rin, aku hanya ingin mengambil baju kok," ucapnya dan mengedipkan mata. _EWWW_…

Dan mulailah mukaku kembali mengeluarkan warna merah karena malu campur marah. _Hell Hell Hell Hell!_

"Kau mau ganti baju tidaaaak~?" tanya Len, dia mengambil jeans warna hitam dan kaos warna biru tua dari lemarinya.

"Pertama, kita mau kemana. Kedua, aku tidak punya baju," ucapku dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan berjalan ke arah ruang Tv.

"Pertama, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Kedua, kau akan pakai bajuku Rinney~" ucap Len. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan terbengong-bengong.

"Aw Rin, kalau kau terus membuka mulut seperti itu, aku yakin lalat bisa masuk kedalamnya. Walaupun hotel ini anti-serangga hehehe," Len menggodaku.

"Hah! Aku? Pergi bersamamu? Pakai bajumu?" akhirnya ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku, walaupun mulutku masih ternganga.

"Yep~"

_HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

.

.

.

…Yap, Kagamine Rin disini. Berdiri di depan hotel dan menunggu Len datang menghampirku.

Memakai celana jeans warna abu-abu yang sama sekali _tidak ketat_, kaos warna merah dengan gambar abstrack ditengahnya, dan jaket berwarna putih kelabu. Dan Ya, ini semua pakaian Len. PAKAIAN LEN.

Kecuali bando berhiaskan pita putih besar yang bertengger mesra (?) di kepalaku. Aku tidak peduli bando ini akan cocok dengan bajuku atau tidak, yang pasti aku tidak mau lepas dengan bandoku ini.

"Rin, kau terlihat…" Len tiba-tiba datang dan mulai memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, _lagi_.

"Eww Len, berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" bentakku dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang," Len melirik jam tangannya _19.20 P.M_

"Kita harus cepat Rin!" ucap Len dan langsung menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam… mobil?

Ah bohong, ini bukan mobil, mana ada mobil sepanjang 5 m warna hitam di dunia ini? Yah palingan yang punya hanya seorang presiden-presiden di negara maju.

Tapi sekilas aku melihat plat nama yang bertengger di pintu mobil tersebut, _"__Mercedes-Benz S-Class__"_

Yang asli, membuatku cengo. _Seingatku mobil ini baru saja diluncurkan 2 minggu yang lalu dan masih langka. Tapi kenapa Len bisa memilikinya!_ _Ah ya, orang kaya… _

Len duduk di kursi kemudi dan mencolokkan kunci mobil pada tempatnya. Sedangkan aku duduk disebelahnya dan memakai _safety belt_.

"Hei Len, ini… limousine?" tanyaku hati-hati berharap ini salah.

"Yap, betul, ternyata kau tahu juga Rin," aku _lagi-lagi_ cengo.

Len menyalakan mobil, menginjak kopling dan mengganti gigi.

"Len, berapa umurmu?"

"Umm… 16~" ucap Len santai, aku langsung melotot.

"Len! Kau belum cukup umur! Dan kau belum mempunyai SIM!" seruku kaget, Len malah mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Pertama Rin, Hawaii itu negara bebas, aku tidak peduli walau belum punya SIM~" Len menjelaskan sedangkan aku terbengong-bengong.

"Kedua, aku bohong Rin, aku sudah 18 tahun," ucap Len dan menjulurkan lidahnya. _Sialan, kalau saja dia tidak sedang menyetir, sudah kujitak dia!_

"AAAH tau ah! Kita mau kemana!" ucapku dengan nada kesal dan membuang muka melihat pemandangan luar.

Aku baru menyadari kalau limousine ini sangat luas, belum lagi bagian belakang yang seperti kamar pribadi.

"Kita akan ke diskotik," ucap Len santai,

"HAH!"

.

.

.

Yak, kembali lagi dengan Kagamine Rin yang tidak bisa kabur dari Len. Dia tetap coretmenculikkucoret memaksaku untuk menuju diskotik.

Hello~? Diskotik itu pasti tempat yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAIK bukan? Jangan harap kau bisa memanggilku _sok alim_ karena aku memang BENAR.

"Ayolah Rin~ turun dari mobil~" ucap Len sambil bersandar dengan sebelah tangan menahan pintu mobil bagian penumpang agar tidak tertutup.

"Tidak mauuuuu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini!" aku menolak dan berusaha menutup pintu mobil, tapi tidak bisa. _Aku harap pintunya tidak akan rusak kutarik begini_, pikirku diam-diam.

"Akan ada 'hal' menarik disini Rin!"

"NNNOOOOOOO" aku berhasil menutup pintu mobil dengan paksa dan membuat Len terjungkal kebelakang.

_Rasakan itu Kagane Len! _Seruku dalam hati.

Len langsung berdiri dan menatapku sambil tersenyum, aku balas tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi senyumku segera menghilang saat melihat kerutan di ujung dahi Len.

"KE-LU-AR SE-KA-RANG JU-GA!" teriak Len dari luar mobil, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan SANGAT jelas dari dalam mobil, karena itu aku sangat yakin di luar pasti SANGATSANGAT jelas.

Dengan takut-takut aku membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari mobil. Aku berjalan ke arah Len dengan wajah tertunduk karena takut melihat ekspresi Len.

_Sial, kenapa dia bisa seseram itu sih!_

Namun semua yang kutakuti tidak terjadi, Len malah cengar-cengir dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Hee kau takut ya Rin?" ucap Len sambil cengengesan, yang membuat emosiku meledak.

**PLAK!**

Tanpa sengaja aku meninggalkan jejak warna merah berbentuk tangan di pipi kanan Len, tapi menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku malah nyengir. Len balas nyengir lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam diskotik. _TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK_.

.

.

.

(hohoho skip time again~)

Kali ini aku sedang duduk di sofa depan _dancehall_, _sendirian_. Len pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku _sendirian_. Ya, aku tahu ini lebay. Tapi apa kau merasa enak duduk di tengah sofa _sendirian_?

Akhirnya yang kulakukan hanya bengong _sendirian_, dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang menari di _dancehall_. _Sendirian_. (Hanna : *nyengir gara-gara banyak kata-kata _sendirian_nya*)

Tiba-tiba seseorang gadis menghampiriku, rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang warna pink muda, di sampingnya ada seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat dua dan sangat panjang, rambutnya yang berwarna Hijau Toska bersinar tertimpa lampu diskotik. Tunggu, ini kan…

"Miku!" seruku tidak percaya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis didepanku yang tengah kehabisan napas ini, mungkin habis berlari.

"Haii Rin~" sahut Miku yang lebih terdengar gumam-an di telingaku, karena dia sibuk mengambil napas.

"Kok kamu bisa ada disini!" tanyaku kaget,

"Aw Rin, aku akan manggung disini dan- tunggu, ada yang lebih penting dari itu!" Miku langsung mendekatiku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tipis warna hitam.

"Jadi pembawa acara di konserku ya?" ucap Miku dengan mata berbinar,

"HAH!" aku cengo,

"Tenang, kau tidak akan _sendirian_,"

"HAH!"

"Ada aku kok Rin," ucap seseorang dari balik sofa, Len!

"HAH!"

"Kita akan menjadi pembawa acara _berdua_ Rin~" ucap Len dan mengedipkan matanya,

"HAAH!" aku semakin cengo karena kalimat-kalimat yang datang bertubi-tubi ini.

**Hanna : akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa jadi juga chap.4 nya QwQ saya ngerjain tengah malem lho~ dari jam 11 sampe jam 1 (dan sampe jam 2 buat ngoreksi OAO) xD (sumpah gak ada yang nanya)**

**Len : lanjutin cepetan Han! Gue gasabar akting lanjutannya!**

**Rin : Semoga aku tidak sial lagi, semoga… semoga…**

**Hanna : aw Rin, Len. Tunggu saya chap selanjutnya ;D oke kali ini kubiarkan kalian berdua menjawab review! Karena tidak kusangka reviewnya bakal banyak TTvTTb**

**Rin & Len : Yay! Ayo balas review xD**

**Ruuya Ruu-chan**

**Rin : udah sana Len! Narii! Nih kupinjamkan bikini! *nendang Len sekaligus lempar bikini ke muka Len***

**Len : W-O-W *terpaku liat bikini Rin***

**Rin : udah cepetan sana! *nendang Len jauh-jauh***

**SabakuEki**

**Rin : kamu suka, aku tidak suka. *cemberut***

**Len : tenang Rin, kamu kan tidak punya **_**dada**_** jadi tidak apa-apalah~**

**Rin : *jitak Len sampe nyusruk ke tanah***

**Arasa Koneko-Chan**

**Rin : yaya, Rin disini~ hah? Laras-chan kenapa? OAO" **

**Len : get well soon Laras-chan ;D *wink***

**Rin : *sigh* updated! xD**

**ReiyKa**

**Len : Rin, kali ini aku jawab duluan!**

**Rin : yaya, whatever shota~**

**Len : hah? Aku? Manis? Panggil aku KEREN!**

**Rin : what meee? Lucky? Hell noooooo. Terlalu banyak kesialanku di fict ini TT^TT  
oh iya, Hanna bilang "Jangan panggil senpaiiii~!, dan makasih xD"**

**In-Chan Sakura**

**Len : In-chan~ Hanna nya kabuuurrr~~**

**Rin : mau ditangkepin gaaaak~? **

**Hanna : woy sialan lo dua! Pengkhianat! *tiba-tiba muncul dan lemparin RinLen pake batu terus kabur lagi***

**Rin : eww, Hanna tuh sebenernya punya hentai mind! Cuma gamau ngaku!**

**Len : tapi tenang Rin, dia masih ada kesuciannya kok *angel face* #PLAK**

**Rin : dan makasih fav nya xD**

**Len : yessss, I am perv 8D *PLAKED***

**KiriharaKazumi**

**Rin : eh, kagak ya! Gue masih punya baju cadangan! HAHAHA *devil laugh***

**Len : sayang sekali Rin… sayang sekali… coba kalau tidak ada...**

**Rin : STFU!**

**Domia R.C**

**Rin : hah? Suka-suka gua dong, yang penting gue bales =P *nabok beneran, ditabok balik***

**Len : hah? Suka-suka gua dong, yang penting gue akting *PLAKED* saya gak mempermalukan Rin kok 8D hanya **_**menggoda**_**. **

**Rin : updated!**

**Rina Aria**

**Len : updated~**

**Hana Army**

**Rin : shut upppppppppppp! DX aku beneran ga beruntung tau!1!1!11 dan author masih baek, hotelnya gak kebakaran 8D**

**Len : updated!**

**HannaTierra**

**Rin : hell yeah, coba aja jadi diriku? D kau akan merasakan **_**sensasi**_** unlucky! 8D**

**Len : updated~**

**BloodStained Kagamine Len**

**Rin : saya juga makin cinta dengan anda~ /shoted**

**Len : hah? Sungguh? Ma-makasih atas pujiannya O/O akan saya sampaikan pada Hanna nanti xD**

**Rin : nooooo kau mau membuatku lebih malu! Dan tidak akan ada Lemon disini! 8D**

**Len : aw, sayang sekali… *digebuk Rin***

**Black-Chrome**

**Len : siapa yang bilang kau boleh protes? D yah setidaknya Hanna sudah bikin cukup panjang ya di chap ini ^u^ (panjang di bales reviewnya… *PLAK*)**

**Rin : eww, stalker? xD updated!**

**Yosukegalih**

**Rin : setujuuuuuuuuu mari sama-sama gebuk authornya! 8D tapi maaf saya bukan milikmu 8D**

**Len : Rin milikku!**

**Rin : *gebukin Len***

**Nia Kagamine**

**Len : wedeh, ada anak males log in nih 8D**

**Rin : satu kata, updated~~!**

**Hanna : buset, balas reviewnya panjang amat OAO author note terpanjang!**

**Len : ah yeah, what ever…and sorry for all typo Hanna ever made ;D**

**Rin : and sorry Hanna late updating. Review? ;D**

**++A/N++ Hanna : dasar ffn cacad *dijambak* saya udah 3x... 3x! nge-cek typo dan betulin, tetep aja ada yang missing, jadi saya nyerah -_- silahkan kalian kira-kira huruf yang hilang ya 8D *PLAK* biasanya yang ilang sih '?' jadi maaf ya Orz**


	5. Chapter 5 : Dancehall!

**Now Playing : Darling [Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rinto]**

**Hanna : yo semua! Hanna minta maaf ya sama update yang super-duper telat ini~**

**Rin : Lama banget sih updatenya!**

**Hanna : lagi kena writer block… TT^TT**

**Len : bilang aja kagak ada ide… susah amat**

**Hanna : *nyengir* salahin gambar dan UTAU yang bikin ketagihan =3=**

**Len : Udah, udah. Ayo Rin, disclaimer!**

**Rin : yaya *baca naskah* Hanna tidak memiliki diriku yang cantik maupun Len yang coretHOTcoret shota ini, kalau Hanna yang punya vocaloid, udah pasti aku dan Len akan dijadikan maen– APA-APAAN NASKAH INI! *banting naskah***

**Hanna : … *nyengir***

_Italic : untuk bicara dalam hati / kalimat bahasa inggris / kata-kata yang diberikan penekanan_

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid QvQ**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 5 : **Dancehall!

[**Rin Point of View **is interesting~]

Disini Kagamine Rin, di sebuah diskotik yang entah namanya aku juga tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lokasi diskotik ini.

Tapi kenapa aku sekarang jadi 'tontonan' semua orang! Semua orang menatapku dengan 'tatapan' yang menurutku sama sekali tidak wajar.

Yayaya~ sekarang aku sedang diatas panggung bersama Len disampingku, sedangkan di tanganku ada mix berwarna putih tanpa kabel.

Akupun 'dipaksa' untuk berganti baju. Jadi sekarang aku memakai sebuah gaun berwarna oranye terang dengan rok yang biasa di sebut 'rok balon'. Sedangkan Len tidak berganti baju.

"Hei Rin," bisik Len pelan, aku langsung menengok ke arahnya,

"Apa?"

"Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Ano…"

"Apaan?"

"Eto…"

"APAAN!" aku membentak tidak sabar karena Len sangat lama mengatakan sesuatu, tanpa sadar aku menggunakan mic untuk mengeraskan suaraku.

Sekarang semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget campur heran, mukaku langsung merah dan keringatan.

"Aw, Rin…" ucap Len, menghela napas lalu geleng-geleng kepala dan memegang micnya dengan erat.

"_Yo! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hatsune Miku's Concert at OHANA Discotheque. Here this our Diva, Hatsune Miku!_" seru Len sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah belakang panggung.

Miku pun keluar dari balik layar dan melambaikan tangan pada semuanya, para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"_Hello Everyone!_" Seru Miku dan mengangkat tangannya keatas, semua orang bersorak dan mengikuti miku mengangkat tangannya.

"_This Night I will singing with… Megurine Luka!_"

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink yang panjangnya mencapai lutut –tetap lebih panjang rambut Miku– berjalan ke arah panggung dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. _Oh, namanya Megurine Luka toh…_

Mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi yang judulnya kudengar samar-samar, _World's END Dancehall_. Sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikan punggung mereka dari belakang dan mendengar mereka melantunkan nada.

"Hei Rin!" seru seseorang yang membuatku langsung menengok kebelakang, _Len!_ Dia sudah turun dari panggung dan melambaikan tangan dariku.

…

…

…

Akhirnya aku menyadari kebodohanku. AKU MASIH BERDIRI DIATAS PANGGUNG.

Aku langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah tangga panggung, tapi memang yang namanya unlucky girl. _High heels_ yang kupakai tersangkut di salah satu anak tangga dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan satu-satunya 'kalimat' yang sempat terlintas di kepalaku untuk dilontarkan adalah… "EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriakku sebelum tubuh kecil-mungil-imut-nan-unyu milikku ini membentur lantai.

"BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak seseorang dan dengan indahnya mengesotkan tubuhnya ke arahku hanya untuk sekedar jadi alas tempat aku terjatuh nanti.

**BRUK!**

Aku bisa mendengar dan _merasakan_ suara hantaman keras serta rasa sakit yang kurasakan di sekitar pinggang.

"Auw…"

"Aduh…"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku yang tadinya kututup karena takut melihat ajal yang akan menjemputku (?) dan pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah…

…_oke, apa yang ada di depan mataku sekarang ini?_

_Sesuatu yang kenyal…_

_Berwarna merah muda…_

_Dan sek- _

_!_

Aku langsung bangun dari posisiku dan menjauh sedikit dari _benda_ bernama _bibir _itu. Pemilik _bibir_ itupun bangun dari posisinya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau itu agresif~" ucap Len sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

ARRRRRGH!

Sekali lagi kawan, aku dengan sukses dipermalukan oleh Kagane Len. Dan kali ini dengan ciuman di bi– Maaf, maksudku di MATA.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Rin, toh bukan ciuman pertamamu?" ucap Len sambil mengedipkan matanya, _eww…_

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu, ciuman pertama– tidak, bahkan ciuman keduakupun telah direbutnya!

"Len… kau…" aku mulai menggeram dan menatapnya tajam,

"Ya?" Len menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya. _Cih, dia pasti menggodaku_.

"Kamu _benar-benar…_" aku menekan seluruh kata-kataku dan berusaha mengatur emosiku,

"Yaaa?"

"_Mesum_,"

Len langsung melotot, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengerutkan alisnya.

_Kena kau_, pikirku karena mengira sekarang Len pasti _kicep_.

Tapi pikiranku salah, karena dia sekarang berdiri dan menarik tanganku ke atas untuk memaksaku berdiri. Aku yang merasa bingungpun tidak mau berdiri.

"Diri!" perintah Len dengan ekspresi dingin,

"Tu-tunggu Len! Kita mau ngapain?" tanyaku dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, tapi dia malah menarikku semakin erat.

"Sudah, pokoknya diri aja dulu!" perintahnya dan menarikku lebih keras, namun aku tetep menolak.

Tiba-ti ba aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dengan ringan dan terayun-ayun di lengan seseorang.

"Len!" seruku dan menyadari kalau aku sedang digendong Len. Dia malah cengengesan seperti biasa dengan wajah 'penuh kemenangan-nya.

"Turunkan aku!" perintahku dan memberontak,

"Oke," ucapnya dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkanku jatuh bebas.

"EMAAAK!" latahku untuk kedua kalinya, bersiap-siap tubuh kecil-mungil-nan-unyu ku ini membentur lantai untuk kedua kalinya, walaupun sebelumnya aku membentur tubuh Len.

Len langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pingangku dan menahan tubuhku agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh.

"Rin, kau latahnya selalu 'emak' apa kamu kangen Ibumu? Hehehe" goda Len sambil tertawa kecil dan meletakkan ibu jarinya dibawah daguku.

**KRAUK!**

Aku menggigit jari telunjuk len yang paling dekat dengan bibirku. Len berteriak kecil dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Itu balasan karena kau mengerjai dan mempermalukanku, _mesum…_" ucapku dan mengirimkan _death __glare_ ke arahnya. Len mengerutkan alisnya kembali dan cemberut.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan si _mesum_ ini," ucapnya dan mulai menarikku ke _dancehall._

"Tunggu Len! Aku tidak bisa berdansa!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdansa?"

"Hah?"

"Kita mau menari kok, bukan berdansa," ucap Len dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Dia menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ma-maksudnya?" aku masih terbengong-bengong,

"Inikan diskotik, bukan _ballroom_! Kita bisa menari sesuka kita!"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau menari!"

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus siap-siap menanggung malu. Karena dari tadi kita heboh sendiri, belum lagi posisi jatuh kita yang agak _aneh _dan satu-satunya cara untuk memperbaiki nama kita yaitu melakukan sesuatu yang normal! (?)" kata Len dan menatap ke sekitar, aku mengikutinya mengedarkan pandangan.

Dan bagus sekali, semua orang menatap kami.

Aku langsung menundukkan mukaku karena malu. Dan aku baru menyadari, pakaikanku paling mencolok di _dance hall_ ini.

"Sudah, ayo menari!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mulai menari secara acak. Tapi aku menyadari tarian apa yang sedang di tarikan.

"_Hip hop_…" ucapku lalu mengikuti Len menari dengan malu-malu, Len menatapku dengan tersenyum.

"Ternyata kamu tahu juga," ucap Len dan mengamit tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku memutarkan tubuhku.

"Tentu saja, dulu aku punya Kakak. Dia sangat pandai menari Hip Hop" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan masih menari mengikuti aliran musik.

"Dulu?"

**DEG!**

Tubuhku langsung berkeringat dan lidahku kelu. Pikiranku terasa gelap dan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu berlarian di otakku bagaikan sebuah film yang berputar.

"Rin?"

_Kamu tidak berguna, kamu tidak dibutuhkan._

"A-ada apa Rin?"

_Kenapa kamu tidak mati saja? _

Tubuhku mulai bergetar dan wajahku pucat, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan aku merasakan sesak napas di rongga dadaku.

"Emm… Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang," ucap Len sambil memegang bahuku lalu menuntunku keluar diskotik, aku hanya mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku duduk di kursi penumpang, di sampingku ada Len yang sedang menyetirkan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalan kami hanya diam, entah tidak ada yang mau berbicara atau tidak tahu apa yang mau dikatakan.

Aku mendukkan kepalaku dan menatap _high heels_ yang kupakai.

…

"Len! Aku masih memakai baju dari diskotik tadi!" teriakku sambil panik, baru menyadari kalau aku sedari tadi masih memakai gaun tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan dianggap pencuri! Bagaimana ini!"

Tapi Len tetap menghadap depan dan berwajah santai.

"Gak apa-apa kok, lagian diskotik itu milikku," ucapnya santai dan membelokkan _limousin_nya di sebuah restoran.

"Hah? Perusahaanmu sebesar apa sih!" ucapku dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sebesar cintaku padamu~" kata Len yang lebih terdengar nyanyian. Aku langsung menyambar kotak tisu, mengeluarkan sekantung tissue itu dari kotaknya lalu melemparkannya ke kepala Len.

"Aww…" rintih Len dan menghentikan mobil lalu keluar, aku mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja aku perkenalkan usahaku satu lagi, Restoran~" ucap Len membelakangi sebuah gedung yang kelihatan mewah.

"HAH! Len, kau itu se-tajir apa sih!" teriakku histeris.

**Hanna : yak, selesai juga teraktiran pertamanya, sekarang bikin dulu deh chap selanjutnya… aduuh pegel…**

**Len : gapernah nyicil fict-nya sih.**

**Hanna : err… males? *nyengir***

**Rin : dasar bodoh banget sih -_-**

**Hanna : dan umm… anu readers, maaf ya kali ini Hanna chapter ini kayaknya jelek banget =w=**

**Len : dan maaf juga, karena kali ini Hanna udah gak bales review lewat fict, soalnya agak boros ^^a**

**Rin : Review-review yang berisi pemberitahuan Typo akan Hanna perbaiki, dan Hanna laporkan kalau sudah selesai di edit.**

**Hanna : Jangan pernah berhenti review ya! ^^ kalau Hanna lagi rajin ngetik Hanna bales reviewnya disini C; -kalau enggak Hanna bales di PM deh ^^-**

**Len : maafkan Hanna karena saaaaaangat lama update**

**Rin : dan maaf karena disini terlalu banyak kata 'maaf' dan entah kenapa aku dan Len juga harus ikut minta maaf =w=**

**Hanna : maaf kalau ada typo, kalau ada tolong kasih tahu yaa! ^^**

**Hanna, Rin, Len : Sampai Jumpa di fict chapter selanjutnya!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Restaurant Accident

**Now Playing : Rimokon (Remote Control) [Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len]**

**Hanna : yaak~ ini dia chap.6 nya~**

**Rin : sumpah, chap yang sebelumnya itu abal banget ya -_-"**

**Hanna : iya, iya… maaf, kan lagi kena writer block TT^TT**

**Len : jangan alesan!**

**Hanna : i-iya mbak, eh bu, eh bude, eh iya Len! –garing-**

**Rin : ini anak udah 14 tahun tetep aja masih sinting.**

**Hanna : kalau nanti Hanna udah jago gambar, fict ini Hanna tinggalin ya? *smirk***

**Rin, Len, Readers : sialaaan! *nimpuk batu***

**Hanna : iya, iya… canda kok =3= dislclaimer! **

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid QvQ**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 6 : **Restaurant Accident

[Normal Pov]

Rin mengikuti Len memasuki Restoran bintang lima itu. Baru saja Rin ingin menggapai ganggang pintu restoran tersebut dan membukanya, seorang pelayan sudah membukakan pintu dari dalam sambil tersenyum.

Rin melangkah ragu-ragu ke dalam restoran tersebut. Tidak Rin sangka, pelayan-pelayan telah membuat dua barisan yang sama-sama menghadap ke arah mereka.

"_Welcome Master and Lady_" ucap mereka serempak dan menundukkan kepala.

Rin merasa sangat canggung dengan perlakuan para pelayan yang sangat sopan ini. Sedangkan Len dengan santainya membuka jaketnya lalu memberikannya ke salah satu pelayan.

"Tolong paket lengkapnya" ucap Len dan berjalan mengitu ke arah pelayan yang akan menyediakan meja untuk mereka, diikuti Rin dibelakangnya.

…

Rin kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi andalannya, yaitu cengo.

Kekayaan milik Len sudah membuatnya sangat gila sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang mereka di beri sebuah meja _special_ disamping jendela besar yang langsung menghadap pantai Waikiki.

Dan terlebih lagi di depan mereka kini sudah tersedia makanan-makanan yang entah sejak kapan Len pesan.

"Len, ini apa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk makanan yang paling dekat dengannya, seperti sayuran yang diberi saus putih.

"Itu salad dan saus kental," jawab Len dan mulai menyuapkan salad ke mulutnya. Rin menyendokkan salad itu sedikit lalu memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya.

"E…enak!" wajah Rin langsung berbinar-binar, dia menyuapkan salad itu lagi ke mulutnya. Len yang melihat tingkah laku Rin sambil senyum-senyum.

Len telah selesai memakan saladnya, sedangkan salad Rin masih tersisa cukup banyak karena Rin menikmati salad itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Excuse me_," seorang pelayan datang dengan makanan lain di nampan yang dibawanya, pelayan itu menaruh makanan dengan hati-hati.

Lalu mengambil mangkuk salad Len yang telah kosong, dan juga mangkuk salad Rin yang belum habis.

"Lho? Lho?" kata Rin seakan tidak rela makanannya direbut, namun Len menahan tangan Rin yang ingin menggapai pelayan itu.

"Itu makanan pembuka Rin, habis atau tidak memang harus diambil kalau makanan utamanya sudah siap," ucap Len.

Pelayan itu mengambil semua makanan pembuka lalu berjalan pergi, tidak memedulikan Rin dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Len… aku mau masih makan salad tadi…" Eluh Rin dengan muka cemberut-lucu-unyu-unyu-gitudeh sambil menatap makanan di depannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya nikmati saja makanan yang ada di depanmu. Dan hentikan wajahmu yang lucu-unyu-unyu itu" Ucap Len dan mulai menyantap ikan… berwarna putih?

"T-tapi Len, ini apa?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit rasa jijik terlihat di wajahnya sambil menunjuk ikan tersebut.

"Ini ikan dengan saus anggur putih" jawab Len dan menyuapkan ikan tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Err… Len, ini kelihatan agak…" Rin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua mulutnya, mengkayalkan sesuap ikan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya suda membuatnya merasa jijik.

"Ini **tidak** Rin, percayalah padaku. Ini enak," ucap Len, menyendokkan kembali sesuap ikan tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke Rin. Namun Rin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu," ucap Rin dengan ketus, dan menutup mulutnya lebih rapat karena Len mendekatkan ikan itu ke arahnya.

"Aku bersumpah ini enak, dan tidak menjijikkan," ucap Len mulai dengan nada kesal.

"Kau berani bersumpah demi apa?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu dan mengerutkan alisnya,

"Aku bersumpah demi cinta cenat-cenutku padamu~" jawab Len sambil mengedipkan mata, yang langsung membuat Rin geram,

"L-!" belum sempat Rin meneriakkan nama sang itu, Len sudah memasukkan sendok berisi ikan dengan saus anggur putih itu kedalam mulut Rin.

Rin kalang kabut merasakan benda kenyal dalam mulutnya, dia mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat saking paniknya.

Len pun ikut panik melihat tingkah Rin yang seperti orang kesurupan, dia mengira Rin akan muntah karena itu dia segera menyiapkan tissue, sapu tangan, plastik yang dia ambil entah dari mana dan ember besar untuk menampung kalau-kalau Rin khilaf saat muntah (?)

Tapi bukannya muntah, Rin dengan santainya mempertemukan kepalanya dengan meja dengan kecepatan bukan main yang menghasilkan suara benturan dengan frekuensi tinggi.

"R-Rin?" Len bingung seketika, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya, bahunya gemetar dan entah sadar atau tidak, dia ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya (?) tapi perlahan dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Rin.

Len menepuk punggung Rin sekali, namun Rin tetap diam.

Len menepuk untuk kedua kali, hasilnya sama ; Rin tidak bergeming.

Len kembali menepuk, kali ini bahu Rin sedikit tersentak.

Len menepuk bahu Rin lagi, kali ini lebih keras, namun Rin malah tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Len kembali mengarahkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Rin…

"LEEEEEEEEEEEN!" tiba-tiba Rin berteriak dan mengangkat kepala serta mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Len pun terlonjak kaget.

"E-ekh Rin?" Len cengo melihat muka Rin yang sangat merah dan mata yang berair, …_Mabuk?_ Pikir Len,

Rin tertawa-tawa kecil dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya layaknya anak kecil.

"T-tunggu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang mabuk hanya dengan anggur putih yang bagaimanapun non-alkohol" gumam Len di pojokan, berbicara pada tembok yang tidak bersalah.

Len melakukan ritual _headbang_ karena merasa bersalah telah membuat Rin mabuk.

"_W-wait Miss! You can't do it!_"

Len merasakan firasat buruk mendengar teriakan yang ia yakini berasal dari salah satu _waiter_, dia tahu bukan dialah yang dipanggil **karena dia seorang laki-laki**.

Dia memutarkan kepalanya perlahan ke belakang dan mempersiapkan diri apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

Len sejenak diam berusaha memahami apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, dia kembali menghadap tembok dan kembali berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"Rin… naik… ke…" Len bergumam namun dia berhenti seketika,

...

…

…

"Rin!" dia menyerukan nama gadis yang kini berada diatas panggung tempat para musisi melantunkan musik-musik mereka. Dan segera berlari ke tempat gadis itu berada.

"Haiii~~ Leeee~wnn" Rin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len yang berada tepat di depan panggung. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi menopang tubuhnya dengan _standing microphone_. Disampingnya seorang _waiter_ memohon-mohon padanya untuk turun.

"_Ah Young master! Sorry about this girl…_" Seorang _waiter_ gelagapan takut dimarahin sang Tuan Muda yang tidak lain tidak bukan itu Len.

Len hanya mengehela napas dan ber_facepalm_ ria.

"Rin, turun," ucap Len pada Rin yang sedang mabuk itu,

"Umm…. Tidak," balas Rin, bukannya turun Rin malah berdiri tegak sambil memegang mic dengan erat-erat.

_kahosoi hi ga__kokoro no haji ni tomoru__  
__itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou_

Rin bernyanyi perlahan, dia menyanyi walau tidak ada musik yang mengiringi. Entah kenapa semua pengunjung di restoran tersebut terdiam dan memperhatikan Rin.

_watashi no chou__fukisoku ni tobi mawari_

Len terdiam sambil menatap Rin dengan penuh arti,  
"Lagu ini…" gumam Len perlahan,

_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

Rin tetap bernyanyi dengan kedua kelopak mata tertutup, sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menaiki panggung dan kini tepat berada di sampingnya.

_karami au yubi hodoite_

Rin menengok kesebelah dan kaget karena Len telah berada di sampingnya dan ikut menyanyi dengan mic yang digunakan Rin.

"L-Len?" Rin kaget karena Len melekatkan tangannya pada kedua tangan Rin yang memegang mic.

_kuchibiru kara shita he to_

Len tidak memedulikan Rin dan terus bernyanyi. Entah kenapa kepala Rin terasa pusing dan dia mulai kembali bernyanyi , para Musisi di atas panggung yang tadinya terdiam kini mengiringi nyanyian Rin dan Len dengan permainan musik mereka.

_yurusarenai koto naraba__naosara moe agaru no_

_dakiyosete hoshii__tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nain da to__omowasete_

_KISU wo…_

Len membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan dia terbelalak karena tidak menyadari kini wajahnya dan Rin sangat dekat.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi dia memegang kepala Rin dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Rin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Len.

Len makin panik saat Rin sedikit-demi sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga kepala mereka makin mendekan.

"Ri—"

**HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKH!**

Yak, kejadian yang biasa di alami oleh orang sehabis mabuk. Kalian tahu kan?

_Note : Jangan pernah bermesraan di depan umum kalau belum menyiapkan ember_.

**Hanna : akhirnya~ lelelele chap ini jadi juga XD**

**Rin : sumpah Han, lama bangeeet masa ngabisin waktu 1 bulan!**

**Len : Mana cerita ini masih panjang banget lagi!**

**Hanna : …maaf QAQ;; ini karena kesibukan gambar (?) tapi Hanna bakal terus coba buat tetep nulis fanfict deh eh btw, kolom jawab review kembali dibuka~ :D**

**Rin : oh yay akhirnya! XD**

**Len : setidaknya maaf ya para readers kalau fict ini kayaknya aneh banget lama-lama ^^"**

**RNV Rii-kun**

**Hanna : uaa maap lama update Papa ;ww; abis Hanna mandek ide…**

**Rin : iya diri itu berdiri, emang dasar nih author o'on! Dan untuk masa laluku? Emm kayaknya sih yang penting lebih cerah dari pada si author yang masa lalunya suram.**

**Hanna : Rin…**

**Rin : apaan? *muka sinis**

**Hanna : LO GUE END! *digebukin massa***

**Arasa Koneko-chan**

**Hanna : iya Hanna update *glomp***

**Rin : emakku dimana… *madesu***

**Len : Iya nih pendek =,= soalnya Hannanya juga males nulis, emang dasar tuh author…**

**Hanna : asdasda!#!$ Updated deh pokoknya!**

**Zaito-Kurozaki**

**Hanna : Huweee maaf pendek ;AAA; dan makasih udah baca + review XD**

**Hana Arny**

**Rin : maaf ya atas kesalahan nih author oon bin ajaib, jadi lama update orz;;**

**Len : gini ya kukasih tahu masa lalu Rin itu—**

**Rin : DIEM! *lempar batu (?)**

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**

**Hanna : hallo~ XDD**

**Rin : maaf update lama ==" ini kayak update sebulan sekali yak…**

**Len : pokoknya updated :D**

**Hanna : iya latah :P**

**Len : banyak yang protes updatenya lama tuh Han…**

**Hanna : ssst! Diem ajadeh!**

**Len : gue anak orang tajir dari cucunya orang tajir yang menjadi cicitnya orang tajir**

**Rin : … *speechless**

**Ruuya**

**Hanna : auw dah =-= pokoknya lupa! (?)**

**KagamineTwins-Khiikurohoshi**

**Len : napa? Gue mesum? Hemm? *tampang pervy**

**Hanna : WOY SADAR WOY! **

**Rin : bunda? Bundaku mana… TT_TT **

**Len : kakaknya itu biasalah yang suka ngamen dijalan— *ditampar Rin***

**Hanna : Makasih dan keep reading :3 **

**Yui Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori**

**Rin : kakakku mana… ibuku mana… ayahku mana… AUW DEH 8''D **

**Len : udah dibilang kakaknya Rin itu kam— *PLAK**

**Dio Anime Lover**

**Hanna : waah updated XD**

**Kuran Heroine**

**Hanna : CIYE KITA SAMA-SAMA SUKA RINLEN 8'''D**

**Rin : elo? Fan ama gue?**

**Len : ngefan ama gue juga?**

**Hanna : … auw ah! DX pokoknya updated~**

**Karin EdCoustic, Konan NightRay, Laysein Gal, Reeiikya 'Nananina' Zokuzoku**

**Hanna : Makasih~ :D updated!**

**Kagamoto-hanae**

**Hanna : waah boleeh :DDD UTAU kamu namanya apa? XD**

**Akeno Yuki**

**Len : sudah kubilang aku itu anak orang tajir dari cucunya orang tajir yang seorang cicitnya orang tajir. Ya pasti tajir bangetlah?**

**Rin : sombong! :O**

**Len : biarin XD**

**Hanna : Okedeh makasih buat semua review yang udah nyemangatin fict ini :D maaf fict ini makin lama makin gaje, aneh, pendek, humor berkurang, etc**

**Rin & Len : keep reading & Keep writing! XD**


	7. Chapter 7 : Len is Pervert Damn it all

**Hanna : oke berhubung ada yang protes, kayaknya kolom review sama A/N nya lebih panjang dari pada ceritanya, Hanna bakal ngurangin, dan kolom review kembali ditutup QAQ tapi tolong jangan berhenti review. . . orz;; langsung aja deh ke ceritanya Q/u/Q/**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid QvQ**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 7 : **Len is pervert. Damn it all.

[+] A/N tambahan : Chapter ini agak _pervert_ =w=/ mohon maaf dan silakan siapkan tissue.

**[Sudut Pandang RIN]**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali lagi. Berusaha untuk terus berada dalam alam mimpi yang membuatku nyaman.

Tapi memang sinar matahari tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Terus saja memaksa kedua kelopak mataku untuk terbuka dan menikmati sinarnya yang hangat.

Akhirnya dengan _sangat _terpaksa aku membuka mataku dan memposisikan diriku duduk.

Mulanya aku hanya diam karena nyawaku belum terkumpul semua dan rasa kantuk ini masih menyelimutiku.

Aku merasa aneh dengan kamar ini, terasa terlalu luas dan mewah. Dengan warna putih yang mendominasi di seluruh sudut ruangan.

_Aku dimana? Apa yang kemarin malam aku lakukan...?_

Aku merasakan sedikit geli di jari-jariku saat aku menggeser sebelah tanganku untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Aku perlahan menengokkan kepalaku dan mendapati 'benda' aneh berada di samping bantalku.

'Benda' itu dilapisi dengan rambut-rambut berwarna pirang yang cukup menyilaukan karena pantulan cahaya matahari.

_Boneka? Emm, mungkin boneka beruangku saat masih kecil? Apa Ibu mengambilkannya dari gudang untukku? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tercipta di kepalaku yang masih belum bisa berfungsi maksimal ini. Alias : masih cengo.

Aku mencium aroma pisang yang manis dari 'boneka' tersebut. Karena merasa aneh aku mendekati boneka tersebut, memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mendekatkan kepalaku untuk mencium aroma tersebut dengan lebih jelas.

Entah bagaimana caranya, 'boneka' tersebut bergerak sedikit dan mengeluarkan tangan berkulit putih nya dari balik selimut berwarna putih ini.

_Aku tidak ingat boneka beruangku mempunyai tangan sebesar tangan manusia pada umumnya. . ._

Boneka tersebut menggosokkan mata dengan jari-jarinya. Aku mulai merasa aneh dan mengangkat kepala boneka tersebut yang ternyata sangat berat.

Aku menatap sebuah bola mata berwarna biru langit yang tepat berada di depan wajahku tersebut selama beberapa saat,

"...Rin?" Gumam pemilik mata berwarna biru langit yang sama persis dengan milikku.

Barulah saat itu aku mengerti semuanya. . .

.

.

.

"**!**"

Teriakku sekeras-kerasnya, menyadari kalau 'benda' yang sedari tadi ku kira boneka itu ternyata adalah makhluk hidup, terlebih lagi itu LEN.

"Awww Rin, ternyata kau memang agresif ya? Pagi-pagi sudah mau menciumku~" goda len sambil tertawa kecil.

"A-" baru aku mau meneriakkan sumpah serapah, tiba-tiba Len memeluk pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"LE-" lagi-lagi ucapanku terpotong, kali ini karena telapak tangan Len menutup mulutku. Aku berusaha meronta tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku terdekap oleh tangan kiri Len, dan mulutku terkunci oleh tangan kanan Len.

"Ssst, jangan berisik pagi-pagi~" ucap Len membisikkan kalimat tepat di samping daun telingaku, aku bergidik geli.

"Kalau kau mau menciumku, harusnya bilang saja~ tidak usah 'menyerang'ku saat tidur. Hehehe" bisik Len dan mempererat dekapannya, membuat punggungku bisa merasakan dadanya yang bidang.

Aku ingin meronta, aku ingin SEKALI meronta. Tapi kali ini yang aku bisa lakukan hanya diam dan menunggu belas kasihan Len.

"Lagian, kemarin kau juga mau menciumku kan? Iya kan Rin~?" Ucapan Len kali ini membuatku terbengong-bengong.

_Aku? Rin Kagamine? Mau MENCIUM seorang Kagane Len?_

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, pasti Len hanya berbohong, PASTI.

Len mempererat dekapannya, dia melepasakan telapak tangannya dari mulutku, spontan aku langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dia kali ini memelukku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di punggungku. Hembusan nafasnya benar-benar membuatku geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rin..." Len menghirup aromaku dan terdiam sebentar. Aku tidak menyahut dan membiarkannya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

". . . Kau sangat _flat._"

.

.

.

"DASAR MESUM JELEK!" Teriakku dan melemparkan bantal yang berada paling dekat denganku langsung menuju ke arah kepala Len.

Disusul dengan sekotak tissue, bantal sofa, guling, dan topi yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Eh... T-tunggu, Rin!" Len mulai kewalahan karena aku melemparkan bantal bertubi-tubi.

Aku mengangkat kursi rias di dekatku dan mengarahkannya ke arah Len.

"Eh Rin. K-kamu wasih waras kan?" Tanya Len dengan senyum panik. Berusaha menenangkanku.

"Sayangnya tidak _Kagane Len_," ucapku dan melemparkan kursi itu ke arah Len. Yang mebuat Len langsung : K.O

(Author Note nyempil : ini fanfict fiksi, baca : FIKSI)

Aku langsung mengambil sweater yang kemarin kupakai dan tanpa babibu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Eee. . . Rin kau mau kemana?" Tanya Len yang baru saja bangkit dari mati suri-nya.

"Cari kerja! Supaya aku enggak terlalu lama berada disini! Atau setidaknya aku akan mencari Miku dan membuatnya menyesal telah _membuang_ku" ucapku kesal dan membuka pintu kamar. Tidak lupa menyelipkan kartu kamar yang memang sengaja disediakan dua lembar untukku dan Len masing-masing.

"...dengan baju itu~?" Ucap Len dengan senyuman meremehkan sekaligus menatapku dengan aneh.

Aku berusaha mencerna kalimat Len barusan dan menunduk kebawah untuk melihat apa yang kupakai.

.

.

.

_**Rin, kau bodoh. Suuuuuuungguh bodoh**_.

Bayangkan, aku hampir saja keluar rumah dengan pede-nya hanya dengan mengenakan baju tidur tipis berenda!

Yang bagaimanapun sangat _tipis_ sampai kau bisa melihat baju dalam polkadotku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Len yang masih cengengesan dengan pandangan mata yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku mengambil langkah kasar menuju Len. Dan menarik kerah kemejanya yang baru kusadari dipakainya saat tidur.

"A-P-A Y-A-N-G K-A-U L-A-K-U-K-A-N S-E-M-A-L-A-M K-A-G-A-N-E L-E-N!" Ucapku mengeja tiap huruf, aura kemarahan sudah pasti terpancar dari tubuhku.

"Emmm, baiklah coba kujelaskan," ucap Len santai dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan senyum meremehkan. Membuatku tambah naik pitam, tapi aku coba mendengarkannya.

"Kau _muntah_ tepat di _wajahku_ saat menyanyi di atas panggung di restoran,"

_Aku? Menyanyi? Muntah?_

_"_Dengan susah payah aku dan para waiter menolongmu dan membawamu pulang. Tentu saja bekas muntahannya sudah dibersihkan,"

Ini akan menjadi sejarah paling memalukan dalam hidupku. . .

"Setelah sampai di kamar 'ini' kau tiba-tiba membuka bajumu, sepertinya kau setengah sadar. Karena panik aku memanggil pelayan kesini, lalu pelayan itu menggantikan bajumu,"

Aku merasa ada kejanggalan dalam kalimat Len. . .

"Aku masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan mendapati kamu sudah tertidur di ranjang. Aku hendak mengambil bantal disampingmu saat tidur, dan ingin tidur di sofa. Tapi kau mencengkram kemejaku dan sepertinya tidak mau melepaskannya. Karena itu aku tidur di sampingmu~"

Aku mencerna semua penjelasan Len perlahan dan menyadari sesuatu.

"_Kau_ tau aku _hampir_ menciummu dalam keadaan mabuk tapi tidak menghentikannya?" Tanyaku sambil menundukkan kepalaku menatap seprai kasur berwarna putih dan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari kerahnya.

"Err... Sudah kuhentikan kurasa?" Ucap Len ragu dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Kurasa. . .?" Ucapku perlahan, mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapku lagi.

"Emm, aku tidak begitu yakin hee," ucapnya sok polos.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku mencengkramkan tanganku pada kemejamu, kau _bisa saja_ melepaskannya. Tapi kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Eng, karena kau kelihatan begitu kesepian. Jadi aku. . . Menemanimu tidur?"

"Sekarang yang lebih penting. **KAU MELIHAT TUBUHKU?**" Aku berusaha mengontrol volume suara dan tali kesabaranku yang tinggal sedikit lagi putus.

"Errr... Secara tidak sengaja, kurasa... Ya?"

Aku mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapku yang pekat, Len yang merasakan itu mulai panik,

"E-eh, tapi aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok! Aku gak niat sama dada rata!" Sadar dengan kata _tabu_ yang diucapkan Len menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

_Terlambat Len. . . _

. . . Dan pagi itu menjadi mimpi buruk paling menakutkan bagi Len. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sudut pandang orang ketiga~]**

Rin terdiam melihat makanan-makanan manis yang terletak di hadapannya. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada dan tatapannya terlihat sinis menatap pemuda di depannya yang kini tengah bersimpuh kepadanya.

"Rin~ maafkan aku, tadi aku keceplosan..." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada pasrah dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Kagane Len?

Dari balik wajah Rin, terlihat sedikit kepanikan muncul di wajahnya. Dia bukan panik karena Len bersimpuh didepannya, menurutnya itu _wajar_ karena Len memang sudah _keterlaluan_.

Tapi yang membuatnya panik, tamu-tamu di sekitar menatap mereka berdua.

Len yang bersujud di lantai samping meja, dan Rin yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan angkuhnya.

"Riiiiin~?" Len memanggil nama Rin sekali lagi, berharap agar gadis itu tidak terus-terusan ngambek.

". . ." Rin hanya diam dan menatap kue-kue menggiurkan di depan matanya, dia memang ingin. Ingin sekali memakan kue itu. Tapi rasa egois menahannya.

"Yasudah kalau gitu, aku tidak akan membagi parfait jeruk _spesial_ untukmu," ucap Len ketus dengan nada sebal dan berdiri dari posisi bersujudnya, tepat saat seorang _waitress_ membawakan nampan berisi dua gelas parfait jeruk dan parfait pisang.

Rin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Len sejekap.

Len mengambil dua gelas parfait tersebut dari nampan, dan berjalan ke meja dimana seorang wanita duduk sendirian.

Entah Rin sedang mabuk, keracunan, gila atau apa. Dia tidak ikhlas parfait jeruknya dan _Len_ pergi menjauhi dirinya.

"T-tunggu-" Rin berusaha menghentikan Len yang dengan santai berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Namun karena perdebatan antara gengsi dan hati, Rin jadi ragu-ragu untuk menggapai Len dan menghentikannya.

Len sampai di meja wanita tersebut dan menyapanya.

"_Excuse me Miss, are you don't mind to eat this parfait with me?_" Len tersenyum sangat manis dengan matanya yang coretseksicoret menatap lembut pada wanita tersebut.

Rin semakin panik karena dia akan segera kehilangan parfait dan _Len_.

"L-len tunggu!" Rin berhasil mengalahkan rasa gengsinya dan berdiri dari kursi.

Wanita yang terpesona oleh Len tersebut mungkin tidak peduli kalaupun parfait yang dibawa Len mengandung racun.

"_S-sure, wh-why not?_" Ucap wanita itu dengan malu-malu. Len menggeser tangannya untuk meletakkan parfait tersebut di atas meja.

Tep.

**GUBRAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Tepat saat Len meletakkan parfait tersebut diatas meja, ada sebuah benda menubruk lantai dengan dahsyatnya.

Semua terdiam untuk sesaat dan menghentikan aktifitas menikmati sarapan mereka. Tanpa ada yang bergerak sedikitpun.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, semua yang makan di restoran tersebut perlahan bersama-sama menengokkan kepala ke arah timbulnya suara.

. . .

"!" Semua tamu tertawa dengan kerasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetesan air bening masih mengalir dari mata seorang gadis berpitah putih dan menyusuri kedua pipinya.

Sedaangkan laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Rin, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Len dan mengusapkan sapu tangannya di sisi pipi Rin, namun ditepisnya.

"Apanya yang enggak apa-apa! Itu _memalukan_ Len! _Memalukan_!" Bentak Rin sambil masih menangis.

"T-tapi bagaimanapun itu kecelakaan biasa kan? Semua orang tahu itu," ucap Len pasrah. Dia bingung mau berkata apa pada Rin.

"Kau terpeleset, menubruk lantai, DAN ternyata dibalik celana jeans yang kau pakai ada RESLETING dibagian belakang, kau anggap BIASA!" Bentak Rin untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali menangis dengan keras.

Len memang tahu kalau di celana jeans yang dipakai Rin ada resleting pinggulnya, karena bagaimanapun itu celana miliknya.

Tapi Len bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali kalau ternyata Rin belom meng-resleting celana tersebut.

Alhasil celana dalamnya kelihatan saat terjatuh tadi.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menikah selamanya, huuuu. . ." Rin terisak mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi, Len hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ada kok," ucap Len singkat, Rin mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Len tajam.

"Siapa!" Tanya Rin,

"Aku," jawab Len dengan kedipan di matanya.

. . .

Dan dalam hitungan detik tangan Rin menghasilkan suara yang keras. Meninggalkan bekas pada pipi Len.

"Aaah sudah sudah! Dari tadi kamu ngambek terus! Sekarang ayo pergi!" Seru Len dan menarik Rin keluar dari lobby hotel tempatnya menangis tadi.

"E-eh tunggu jelek! Mau kemana!" Ucap Rin, dia merasa sangat risih tangannya ditarik oleh Len tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin selama di Hawaii memakai bajuku terus kan?" Tanya Len dan menarik Rin kedalam mobilnya yang sudah di siapkan pelayan hotel di depan pintu masuk.

"Iya sih, terus kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rin dan memasang _safety belt_-nya.

"Kemana keeeek" jawab Len asal sambil menginjak kopling, mengganti gigi dengan cepat, dan menginjak gas lalu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan _extreme_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin cengo sekaligus terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya, atau di sampingnya, atau di seluruh sudut pandangnya.

Baju berwarna-warni dengan berbagai jenis, model, dan ukuran terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan.

Rin menolehkan kepala ke arah Len yang sedang memasang tatapan seperti mengatakan '_senang kan?_'

"A-aku boleh memilih baju yang kusukai disini?" Tanya Rin hati-hati takut-takut dia sebenarnya kegeeran.

Namun cengiran dan anggukan dari Len langsung membuat Rin senang dan dengan cepat menghampiri salah satu rak baju.

Rin memilih baju-baju yang dia suka, tanpa merasa tidak enak pada Len yang pastinya akan membelikan untuknya.

Len hanya senyum-senyum melihat Rin yang seperti anak kecil mencari boneka yang cocok untuknya, namun tiba-tiba senyum Len menghilang dan wajah serius menggantikannya.

"Jangan yang itu Rin!" Seru Len, Rin menengok dan menatap Len.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin, apa ada salah dengan baju _one piece_ warna oranye muda dengan lengan pendek dan rok panjang yang dipilihnya?

". . . Kurang seksi! Lebih baik pakai ini!" Seru Len semangat dan menunjukkan one piece warna biru langit tanpa lengan dengan rok minim, "aku yakin ini bisa menutupi dada ratamu dan pinggang mu yang rata kayak papan i-"

Ucapan Len terpotong karena Rin melemparkan kaus di dekatnya tepat ke muka Len, lalu melanjutkan mencari baju-baju yang dia sukai.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan 6 kaus, 3 celana pendek, 2 rok mini, 2 dress, 2 baju tidur, serta baju dalam yang dia perlukan. Dia berjalan ke arah kasir dan menunggu Len berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun Len berhenti melangkah tepat di samping sebuah tumpukan baju-baju dalam.

"Rin! Pakai celana dalam yang ini saja! Lebih seksi dan motifnya jeruk lho!" Seru Len dan membuat tamu seisi toko menoleh ke arah Rin.

Rin melemparkan gantungan baju nganggur yang berada di meja cashier ke arah kepala Len.

"Pakai aja sendiri!" Seru Rin dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Leeeeeeen!" Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada seorang wanita menabrak dan memeluk punggung Len dengan erat, membuat Len hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aaah, apaan sih! Lily ya!" Bentak Len, dia tidak bisa menengok karena tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat.

Sedangkan Rin, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan seakan shock berat, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"...kakak..." Gumam Rin.

T O B E C O N T I N U E D~

**Hanna : makasih semuanya udah baca ;w;;;;/ review sangat aku hargai dan butuhkan ;w; maaf se-maaf-maafnya Hanna lelet update orz **

**Len : maaf kalo ada typo! Karena author ini nulis pake hape, alasannya? **

**Rin : katanya kalo pake hape bisa sambil guling-gulingan dikasur =w=/**

**Hanna : kalo kalian nemuin typo, jangan ragu-ragu untuk ngasih tau ya ;D sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! w/ jangan lupa mencet tombol review ;3**


	8. Chapter 8 : sis?

**Pertama-tama, Hanna pingin minta maaf atas update yang lebih lambat dari proses update laptopku (_ _) (?) gak sangka, Hanna makan waktu 2 bulan lebih 1 hari buat update chapter ini. Pertamanya Hanna ada ide, tapi gak niat nulis. Kadang kalau Hanna gak niat nulis, tapi inget soal para readers, Hanna langsung lanjutin. Tapi jadinya gak bagus, dan berakhir di Trash Bin.**

**Makasih buat semua review kalian! :D maaf gabisa jawab satu-satu, tapi Hanna baca semua kok ^^**

**Nah, Enjoy ya baca chap ini~ :D ada konflik, tapi tentu aja ada humor!**

Disclaimer

Vocaloid © Really thankies for CyrptonFM and Yamaha Corp. for made Vocaloid ;u;

Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia

Chapter 8 :…sis?

[+] A/N tambahan : Chapter ini gak terlalu _pervert_ tapi diharapkan bersabar membaca bahasa Hanna yang rada-rada -_-V

**[Sudut Pandang RIN]**

_"Kakak...?"_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berharap seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan tubuh ramping di hadapanku ini benar-benar kakakku yang telah hilang.

Kakak yang telah hilang, _kakak yang telah menyakitiku_.

"Leeen aku kangen tahu~" ucap gadis tersebut yang tidak lain bernama Lily. Dia mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Len.

"Apaan, sebulan yang lalu kan kita udah ketemu," ucap Len ketus dan berusaha keluar dari pelukan maut kak Lily.

"Itu kan sebulan yang laluuu. Sudah lama tau!" Bantah kak Lily dan memasang muka sebal.

"Ya, ya terserah. Aku tidak peduli," ucap Len yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan kak Lily.

"Emm... Miss?" Ucap seorang penjaga kasir yang kebingungan karena aku terus menatap ke arah Len dan kak Lily dan lupa untuk membayar baju-baju yang kubeli.

"Ah emm, sorry," dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak punya uang. Nasib emang dasar.

"Rin! Bayarnya pakai ini aja!" Seru Len dan memberiku sebuah kartu berwarna emas.

"Ah, oke makasih," kataku dan membalikkan badanku menghadap sang penjaga kasir. Sekilas aku melihat wajah kak Lily yang kelihatan kaget.

Tapi aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya lalu aku membayar baju-baju yang kubeli dengan kartu Len.

"...Rin? Kamu Rin?" Ucap seseorang, yang sudah kuyakinin kalau itu kak Lily.

Aku menelan ludahku dan dengan perlahan dan ragu aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"...iya, ini aku. Rin Kagamine," kataku sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

**[Normal POV]**

Raut wajah Lily sekilas kaget namun langsung digantikan dengan senyum yang misterius.

Len yang merasa aneh dengan atmosfir disekitarnya, akhirnya buka mulut,

"Eh tunggu. Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Len,

Rin dan Lily bukannya menjawab malah terdiam. Seakan-akan sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Emm..." Tidak disangka Rin yang pertama buka mulut dan akan menjawab,

"Lily itu kak-" "cuma kenal doang," sela Lily sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"O-oh... Kenal di mana?" Tanya Len, kelihatan sekali dari wajah Len kalau tidak mempercayai jawaban dari Lily sepenuhnya.

_Begitu ya... Kak Lily tidak menganggapku sebagai adiknya..._ Pikir Rin dalam hati.

"Kenal waktu kami bertemu di Jepang. Yah aku enggak terlalu ingat juga sih. Soalnya _gak penting_ juga kan?" Jawab Lily sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'gak penting' yang membuat hati Rin semakin sakit.

"Rin? Kenapa diam?" Tanya Len dan menepuk kepala Rin, membuat Rin agak tersentak.

"Hah? Emm gapapa," jawab Rin dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len.

"Eh Rin! Toilet yuk toilet!" Seru Lily dan langsung menarik Rin ke toilet yang berada di pojok toko.

**[Sudut pandang Rin]**

_Eh tunggu, kenapa kakak tiba-tiba menarikku?_

Kak Lily terus saja mencengkram tanganku dan membawaku ke toilet yang bisa dibilang... Cukup besar untuk sebuah toilet di toko baju.

"Err... Kakak?" Ucapku, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan atas sikap kakak yang tiba-tiba menarikku.

Kak Lily tersenyum... Tidak, aku tidak bisa menyebut ini tersenyum. _Dia menyeringai_.

DUGH!

Kak Lily menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tembok, mengunci tubuhku diantara tubuhnya dan tembok.

Entah bagaimana, aku bisa merasakan emosi yang sangat kuat dari kak Lily. Ini membuat tubuhku bergetar dan keringat dingin turun menyusuri pelipisku.

"Hai Rin. Lama tak jumpa?" Ucap kak Lily dengan nada yang... Dingin, sangat dingin.

Aku hanya menggertakkan gigiku dan menundukkan kepala. Aku terdiam karena tidak berani berhadapan dengan kak Lily.

"Sejak kapan kau di Hawaii?" Tanya kak Lily,

"Ke..kemarin lusa aku baru s-sampai," jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

_Takut... Aku takut berhadapan dengan kak Lily!_

"Ooh... Dan _sejak kapan kau kenal Len_? _Seberapa dekat kalian?_"

_DEG!_

_Ini dia nada bicara kak Lily yang sangat kutakuti..._

_Nada penuh kebencian..._

_Nada bicara yang mengingatkanku pada hari itu..._

"A-aku..." "Rin!"

Seru seseorang menyela kalimatku yang... Memang sebenarnya tidak bisa kulanjutkan.

Aku menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan yak, orang yang benar-benar kuharapkan muncul.

"Miku!" Seruku dan langsung berlari memeluk gadis berambut twintail tersebut.

"Tsk," kak Lily berdecak,

"Miku ya? Apa kabar?" Tanya kak Lily sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok.

"...Rin," gumam Miku dan memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatkan kupingku ke arahnya, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, namun dari raut wajahnya yang kelihatan yakin, aku menyimpulkan sesuatu.

_Apa Miku merencanakan sesuatu?_

"Itu..." Bisik Miku di telingaku, aku memusatkan konsentrasi di telingaku untuk mendengar bisikan Miku dan pura-pura tidak melihat kak Lily yang menatap tajam ke arahku,

"Kakakmu gak jijik senderan di kamar mandi?" Bisik Miku dengan nada jijik. Sumpah, kalau saja ini saat yang tepat, mungkin aku akan langsung jatoh mendengar kalimat konyol ini.

"Miiikuuu!" Bentakku karena stress oleh lawakannya.

"Sst!" Miku menarikku ke dekatnya dan membisikkan telingaku lagi.

"Pokoknya, saat hitungan ketiga, kamu lari ya!" Ucap Miku, aku bingung kenapa dia menyuruhku lari.

"1...2...3!" Seru Miku, aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hoy Rin-" "Kak!" Teriak Miku mengangetkan kak Lily, Miku mengacungkan jadi telunjuk ke arah kak Lily, seakan sedang menantang.

"...apa?" Kata kak Lily dan memasang posisi pertahanan, bersiap dengan apa yang akan dia hadapi.

"Kak, ada upil!" Teriak Miku dan langsung kabur keluar kamar mandi. Aku yang mendengar teriakan Miku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**GUBRAK!**

Lariku dan Miku terhenti. Kenapa? Karena kami mendengar hantaman keras dari arah kamar mandi.

Aku dan Miku langsung mundur teratur dan menengokkan kepala ke arah kamar mandi.

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aku dan Miku langsung ngakak melihat pemandangan di depan mata kami.

Kak Lily ; terpleset dengan posisi yang... Bisa dibilang _sangat tidak elit_. Dan memang SANGAT memalukan.

Kak Lily langsung bangkit dari posisi nya yang sangat _epic_ itu dan mengeluarkan aura negatif yang dahsyat dari tubuhnya (?)

"Ka...LIAN!" Teriak kak Lily penuh amarah. Tanpa basa-basi aku dan Miku langsung keluar dari toko tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bahahahahhahaha. Sumpah tadi kak Lily lawak banget jatohnya!" Ucapku sambil masih ngakak tertahan, aku memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Iya kan! Haduh, aku gak nyangka dia sebegitu bodohnya sampai bisa kepleset" sahut Miku, diapun masih tertawa.

Kami saat ini sedang jalan-jalan menyusuri shopping street di dekat pantai Waikiki. Memang sih tadi aku pergi ke toko baju itu menaiki mobil, tapi ternyata jarak hotel ke toko tersebut tidak terlalu jauh. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di hotel.

...Eh tunggu...

Toko baju?

Hotel?

...Len?

"OH IYA! LEN DIMANA!" Teriakku layaknya orang kesurupan. Aku benar-benar melupakan Len karena kejadian tadi.

Tapi saat aku keluar toko, aku rasa dia sudah tidak ada di dalam toko.

"Oh, Len? Dia pergi kerja," kata Miku enteng dan menjilat es krim rasa bawang (?) Yang dibelinya tadi.

"Hah? Tau dari mana? Ngibul yek?" Tanyaku karena biasanya Miku itu suka ngelawak.

"Tadi dia kirim e-mail ke aku," jawab Miku sambil menunjukkan layar handphone berwarna biru aqua miliknya.

_From : Len_Kagane_

_To : Miku_Hatsune_

_Subject : kerja_

_Hoy Hatsune, aku kerja dulu ya? Bilangin Rin supaya langsung pulang ke hotel. _

Aku terbengong-bengong membaca e-mail tersebut. Bukan karena isinya, tapi karena e-mailnya... Eh maksudku _sejak kapan mereka tukar-tukaran e-mail?_

"Oh iya, aku tahu kamu mau nanya apa. Jadi kujawab sekarang, tadi Len yang memberi tahuku kalau kamu kelihatan mencurigakan sama Kak Lily. Dia pikir mungkin aku tahu ada apa antara kalian berdua, dan dengan seenak jidatnya aku langsung diculik oleh pesuruhnya dan dibawa ke toko baju tersebut," jelas Miku entah panjang entah lebar, padahal aku bahkan enggak bertanya soal itu.

"O-oh... Sejak kapan kalian bertukar e-mail?" Tanyaku dan menundukkan kepala, entah kenapa aku merasa pertanyaan ini sangat konyol. Padahal ini pertanyaan yang umum di ajukan.

"Sejak bumi berputar pada porosnya dan bintang bersinar di malam hari bersama bulan," jawab Miku ngasal.

"MIIKUUUU!" Teriakku karena gemes pingin cubit pipi Miku. Dan aku tidak merasa kalau aku sudah ada di depan hotel,

"Nah, udah sana balik kamu ke hotel! Penginapanku sebelah sini!" Kata Miku dan menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari pantai Waikiki. Apa dia sengaja mengantarku?

"Oh, oke makasih ya udah nganterin!" Ucapku berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel.

"Hih ge-er! Siapa yang nganterin!" Seru Miku dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali berjalan memasuki hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar nomor 11 di lantai 27 tersebut. Len sudah memberi kunci berbentuk kartu kepadaku tadi pagi.

Aku memasukkan kartu tersebut di lubang yang berada pada engsel pintu kamar. Ketika lampu di engsel tersebut berganti hijau, aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Okae-" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" Teriak 2 orang di dalam kamar sekencang-kencangnya dan bunyi petasan kertas yang membuatku berkemungkinan besar untuk jantungan.

"Len! Miku!" Seruku histeris, bingung kenapa mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar.

"Hehe, kaget?" Kata Miku sambil cengir-cengir,

"Eh tunggu... Ini apaan?" Tanyaku,

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu woy!" Kata Miku sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak dengan bingkisan kertas kado berwarna oranye. Aku menangkapnya dengan panik.

_...Oh iya ini 27 december! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!_

"Ya ampun... Aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri!" Kataku sambil menepuk dahiku dengan telapak tangan,

"Kata siapa sendiri?" Ucap Len,

"Hah?" Kataku dan berwajah bingung.

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunku juga!" Ucap Len sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"HAH!" Kali ini aku dan Miku menatap Len dengan wajah cengo.

"Demi ape luuuuu?" Tanya Miku dan bergaya seperti rapper (?)

"Demi penguasa bumi dan surgaaaa~!" Jawab Len sambil nyanyi-nyayi layaknya artis Indonesia yang author lupa namanya.

"...Len jangan ngelawak!" Kata Miku, padahal sendirinya yang sering ngelawak.

"Eh bodo ah sama Len, Rin! Buka dong hadiahku!" Kata Miku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Se-ka-rang!" Kata Miku dengan nada memaksa. Akhirnya aku membuka kertas kado tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"...handphone? Uang?" Ucapku bingung. _Ngapain Miku ngasih beginian?_

"Nyehehe, sebenarnya itu bukan kado dariku! Itu dari orangtuamu, aku menghubungi mereka kalo penginapanmu kebakaran. Jadi mereka langsung mengirimkan uang dan handphone itu supaya bisa menghubungimu. Dan kata mereka sekalian aja itu kado ultahmu. Katanya biar gak ribet! Aku masih bingung sampai sekarang, kok kadonya bisa langsung nyampe ya? Apa mereka lempar nih kotak dari Jepang? Wezzzz ortumu gaul Rin!" Kata Miku dengan cerewetnya. Aku hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Nah ini kado beneran dariku!" Kata Miku cengengesan dan memberi kotak yang ditutupi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda. Aku kembali membuka kertasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Boneka kelinci!" Seruku dengan pandangan berseri-seri sambil mengeluarkan boneka kelinci berwarna putih tersebut dari kotak.

"Terima kasih Miku!" Ucapku dan memeluk Miku seerat mungkin.

...Iya aku cukstaw kok cukstaw (?) Aku tahu kalo ini memang aneh. Aku sudah berumur 18 tahun sekarang, tapi masih suka sama benda yang berbau kekanakan begini.

Ngomong-ngomong 18 tahun...

"Len! Kau sudah 19 tahun dong sekarang?"

"Hah?" Kata Len cengo, dia sedang menjilat jarinya yang penuh krim. Kuyakini itu krim dari kue ulang tahun.

"Kau sudah 19 tahun sekarang?"

"Kata siopo?" Tanya Len sambil masih menjilati krimnya.

( Oh iya pembaca sekalian, jangan dipikirin karena tiba-tiba Miku ilang )

"...kata kamu, kamu udah 18 tahun?"

"Kemarin umurku masih 17, ya karena besoknya udah 18 yaudah kubilang umurku 18! Dan aku juga kaget saat denger dari Miku kalo ultahmu sama denganku," ucap Len, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kantung bermotif jeruk ke arahku. Kado?

"Hadiah dariku," kata Len. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa benci sekali lihat mukanya yang lagi sok cool itu, jadi aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku ke arah lain.

"Ma-makasih..." Ucapku dan membuka kantung tersebut.

...

"KAMPREEET!" Teriakku dan melemparkan isi dari kantung tersebut ke arah Len. Yang dengan tidak sangat cantiknya nemplok di wajah Len.

"Kenapa Rin! Ini kan bagus!" Kata Len sambil mengangkat benda 'itu' tinggi-tinggi,

"Bagian mananya yang bagus dari 'bikini' kekurangan bahan itu begooo!" Kataku dan melemparkan kantung motif jeruk itu tepat ke wajah Len.

Disusul bantal-bantal sofa yang berada di dekatku, Miku yang sepertinya tadi habis nonton Tv, melihat kejadian ini dia langsung menyemangatiku. Dasar gila dia.

Dan dengan sangat gaulnya kakiku kepleset di atas karpet hotel begini.

"Emak lu copeeeeet," lagi-lagi dengan sangat kerennya latahanku keluar,

"Emak gue bukan copeeeeeet" alangkah kagetnya diri seorang Rin Kagamine. Karena dia melihat seorang Len ikut terpleset padahal gak ada apa-apaan, mana ngikut latah pula.

BRUK!

Badanku menimpa Len. Dan badan menimpa lantai.

...Kok aku kasian sama lantai-nya ya? (?)

"Eh Len! Maaf!" Kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang beradu dengan perut Len,

"Gapapa Rin, gapapa!" Bukannya Len yang menjawab, eh malah Miku yang menyaut.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Miku berhasil menyelamatkan kepala Len dengan bantal sebelum kepala berambut jabrik itu mencium lantai. Lebih tepatnya karpet sih.

Mendengar bunyi iklan yang sudah selesai, Miku langsung ngacir lagi ke sofa dan kembali nonton Tv.

Sedangkan aku bingung, kok Len gak bangun-bangun?

"Len?" Aku bangkit untuk melihat wajahnya, kali-kali wajahnya kayak tikus kejepit.

Tapi kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dan wajahnya kelihatan sedikit pucat.

"L-len?" Aku mulai curiga. Kutampar pelan pipinya, berharap dia segera bangun.

"Woy Len!" Aku sedikit panik sekarang, dan kutampar lebih keras.

"Miku si Len- ...!" Tubuhku ambruk karena ditarik paksa untuk menuruti hukum gravitasi.

Len memelukku!

"Leeeen! Sialan kau menipuku yaa!" Kataku, sambil berusaha keluar dari pelukannya ini.

"Siapa bilang? Wong aku cuma ngibul dikit," ucapnya dengan nada yang sok imut.

CKREK!

"LEN SELAMAT ULANG TA-" tamu tak diundang yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam kamar ini terpaku melihat aku dan Len peluk-pelukan di lantai begini.

"...bisa jelaskan semua ini?" Ucap tamu yang aku sama sekali tidak harapkan kehadirannya.

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini ; u ; maklumin kalau ada typo, karena lagi-lagi Hanna ngetik di hape oTL  
Sekali lagi maaf atas update yang lama ini. Dan maaf kalau cerita ini mulai gak jelas, tapi Hanna pikir fict ini bakal panjang sih ^^**

**Happy end? Sad end? Tunggu saja chapter yang bakal masih lama banget XD /dor**

**Feel free to give me review/not \o/**


	9. Chapter 9 : Kakak? Kamu Kakak? miapa

**Wogh, udah lama gak update… udah 1 tahun aja ya gak update =));; aduh maaf banget. **

**Sebenernya berkali-kali juga Hanna pengen discontinued-in fanfict ini. Tapi gatau kenapa gatega aja secara ini fict pertama Hanna yang terkenal oTL **

**Baru selese baca dari chapter 1 nih… hadoh, dulu Hanna alay banget yak -_- yah sabar ajalah. Semoga chapter kedepannya cepet update, gak ngalay, dan banyak lawak! :p**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Much much thanks for CFM, Yamaha Corp, dan siapapun itu yang buat Lily.**

**Unlucky x Lucky © Hanna Fauzia**

**Chapter 9 : **Kakak? Kamu Kakak? …miapa

Aku meneguk ludah sambil menatap sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna keemasan yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku.

Kedua tangannya disilangkan dan wajahnya memantulkan emosi yang sekiranya gak bisa dibayangin. Iya, gausah dibayangin gapapa.

Biar suasananya agak dramatis, aku pun yang pertama membuka mulut "…Ka-kakak.." gumamku dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len dan mengambil posisi terjauh dari kak Lily yang bisa kuraih.

"Bisa jelasin gak? Misalnya tadi cuma imajinasiku gitu?" ujar kak Lily, berasa lagi mimpi buruk ato apalah. Biasa, sugesti diri.

"Anu… itu…" aku bingung untuk menjawab, walaupun dalam hati aku berteriak _Kepo lu nyet…_ sebagai adik yang cinta kedamaian, aku diam saja.

"Eh siapa yaa? Fans baru gueee? Aaaw so sweet deh dateng bawa kado segalaa" seru Len dengan nada sok imut, dan melemparkan poni…. sebut saja jambul nya itu ala seorang personil band yang suka merindukan seseorang aka Kangen band.

"Kenapa? Enggak boleh?" Tanya sang Kakak dengan angkuh, sepertinya ucapan Len membuat dia sedikit sebal.

"Enggak boyeh tuuuuuh… uuuu cebal! cebal!" Seru seseorang berambut twintail yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Miku Hatsune yang sedang menjulurkan lidah.

"…kalian tuh ya—" kak Lily tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, gue yakin kicep tuh anak. Yakin dah gua!

"Pegi cana! Pegiiii! Aku cebal padamuuuuu!" Miku berkicau lagi, menirukan cara marah anak kecil. Yaa, gak jelek jelek jugasih.

Kak Lily melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Miku, ekspresinya sih gajelas kayak gimana. Tapi mungkin lebih baik gausah di jelaskan secara detail.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sosok Miku yang sedang duduk, melihat sang 'lawan' telah di hadapannya, Miku pun berdiri dari posisinya. Perbedaan tinggi kelihatan sangat kontras dari mereka.

Atmosfir disini jadi terasa menegangkan, yang terasa hanya emosi kak Lily yang menyelimuti ruangan. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Kak Lily mengayunkan tangannya ke atas, bersiap menampar Miku.

"Miku! Awas!" teriakku dan menutup kedua bola mataku dengan telapak tangan.

…

JBROT!

…

*le awkward moment*

Perlahan aku membuka celah jemari-jemari tanganku sekedar untuk memastikan keadaan, karena penasaran dengan bunyi misterius tersebut.

_Pipi miku meledak apa yak karena ditampar? Ato mungkin pipinya terbang terus nabrak tembok? _

…ya ternyata kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi bahkan tidak bisa disangka-sangka oleh nenek-nenek jungkir balik sambil makan permen sekalipun.

Kue, iya kue. Yang berlapis krim putih itu dengan sangat maknyos-nya menempel erat dengan wajah kak Lily.

Dan tangan kak Lily yang tadinya bermaksud nampar Miku itu sekarang malah lagi _diketekin_ oleh Diva berambut twin-tail kita ini.

"…a…" itu suara pertama yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kagane Len sejak awkward silence berkepanjangan ini.

Sadar-enggak sadar. Aku dan Len mengerjapkan mata bersamaan lalu baru benar-benar mengerti keadaan kami.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA" aku dan Len mulai ngakak sekeras-kerasnya. Ya mau gimana lagi? Kejadian yang harusnya ngenes nan horror ini malah jadi konyol begini.

Ya siapa lagi sih yang bisa berbuat se-konyol ini selain Diva kita ini?

"…waduuuh?" gumam Miku, menyadari hal gawat yang dilakukan gerakan refleksnya ini.

Pluk…

Kue itu dengan indahnya jatuh dari wajah kak Lily dan mendarat di karpet hotel. Terlihatlah wajah kak Lily yang warnanya agak gimanaaaaa gituh. Merah-biru-ungu-item yang sekiranya mirip warna jamu pelancar be-a-be yang sering dijual di pinggir jalan.

"…**ka...li...an**" gumam kak Lily dengan penuh kemarahan dan menarik tangannya secara paksa dari… ekhem, ketek Miku.

"LAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Miku, tanpa aba-aba semuanya langsung melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Ngambil segala barang berharga yang sekiranya dibutuhkan, tapi gak butuh banget sih. Wong dia gamungkin nyuri juga kan, ya dia gak semiskin itulah.

Aku, Len, dan Miku pun lari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah lift. Tapi dengan jurus kami, kami bisa menciptakan langkah cepat yang tidak menimbulkan suara bising.

Kalau aja ini hotel bukan punya Len, pasti kita udah dikira pencuri lagi nyari tempat kabur deh.

.

.

.

.

Okeh. Sekiranya sih kita udah aman dari kejaran nenek gambreng itu. Gatau lah dia lagi ngapain kek, dimana kek, sama siapa kek. Asal jauh dari gue.

"Mau ngapain nih sekarang?" Tanya Len, yang lagi asik nyetir mobil ke… errr muter-muter bundaran apalah ini, dan berkali-kali okeh. Bentar lagi bakal mabok.

"Yaaaaa gatau, mau makan aja?" jawab ku, bingung mau ngapain.

Ponsel Miku berbunyi, mengumandangkan ringtone hape nokia jadul. Aku dan Len agak menjaga jarak sedikit dari Miku yang duduk di belakang sendiri. Takutnya Miku anak alay, biasalah anak GaHolzZ kan gaboleh temenan sama anak alay.

Miku pun mengangkat telepon yang aku tidak tahu dari siapa, yang pasti hapenya Miku ternyata Iphone. Okeh, hape gAho0lz dengan ringtone aLayzZ. Cukup tau.

"Miku disini, ada apa ya pak?" seru Miku setelah menekan tombol hijau di layar touchscreen handphonenya. Dari nadanya… mungkin telepon dari manajernya?

"…sekarang? Dimana ya pak lokasinya?" Tanya Miku, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang penelpon. Yaa bukan urusanku juga sih.

"Eh Len, tar kita makan malem bertiga yuk! Kamu yang traktir yak!" kataku, yaa kan hari ini ultah dia -dan ultahku juga- jadi gapapalah traktir dinner…

"Boleh siih… tapi gak berdua aja beb?" kata Len sambil memberiku _wink_ dengan genit. Aku langsung menaboknya dengan seperempat tenaga (?)

"Dari mana-nya gue bebeb lu nyet. Udah, pokoknya tar kita makan aja. Dimana kek, yang mahal. Tapi kamu traktir yak!" ucap ku sambil memainkan handphone yang baru beberapa waktu yang lalu kudapatkan.

"iyadah… tapi tar kamu pake bikini yang kukasih tadi yakkk" kata Len dan mengendarai mobilnya muter-muter kota.

"NAJES. No way. Nooowwwaayyyy!" teriakku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"OI PENGANTEN BARU!" Teriak Miku sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berteriak di samping kuping kami.

Len pun jadi refleks ngerem tiba-tiba.

"MAMPUZZZZ" aku yang kaget pun langsung teriak sambil nahan tubuh dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada dashboard (?)

"Anjrit, apaan sih Miku? Gue hampir jantungan nyet" teriak Len sambil marah-marah. Lalu mengambil napas untuk menenangkan diri, untungnya jalanan lagi sepi jadi gak bakal ada pertumpahan nyawa disini.

"Ehehehehe sori lah bro. Gue disuruh ke studio LalalaYeyeye nih. Katanya GePeEl alias gapake lama. Gue udah dimarahin nih ama manajer gue, yuk deh capcus. Ngebut Len!" kata Miku sambil ngebossy, Len gamau nyari ribut jadi langsung ngebut ke studio dengan nama abnormal itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami bertiga lari-larian di koridor berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen hitam ini. Kenapa? Karena Miku udah diteriakin pake toa di telpon tadi sama manajernya.

Sebenernya sih ngapain juga aku sama Len ngikut ke dalem studio gini? Tapi sang nyonya rambut biru itu maksa maksa minta ditemenin. Katanya biar ada temen dimarahin. Kampret.

Miku membuka salah satu pintu studio… sebenernya sih ngedobrak itu pintu.

Suasana pemotretan sangat kental disitu. Orang-orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, para Model yang sedang dirias di pojok studio, para kameramen yang sedang mensetting kameranya, dan lain-lain.

Tapi kok kelihatannya mereka sedang beres-beres seakan sudah selesai? Padahal Miku baru aja dateng.

Miku pun langsung ngacir ke arah cowok dengan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku. Aku yakin itu manajernya.

"Aduh pak! Maaf telat! Ini udah ngebut pak. Suer!" kata Miku sambil ngos-ngosan dan menunjukan tanda peace.

"Kamu tuh bodoh apa. Kamu pikir kamu masih amatir, jadi bisa dimaafin? Kamu tuh udah professional! Masih bisa cengengesan lagi" seru manajernya, keliatan sekali kalo dia emosi.

"Yaaa maaf pak. Jadi gimana nih pemotretan hari ini? Sama show besok? Ada perubahan jadwal buat iklan kali ini pak?" kata Miku nyerocos seenak jidat. Sedangkan Manajernya merapihkan berkas-berkas yang berada di depannya dan menentengnya.

"Udahlah gausah! Ini pemotretan penting tau! Saya kecewa sama kamu. Untungnya udah ada yang gantiin kamu buat segala pekerjaan kamu di Hawaii" kata manajer itu lalu melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Miku yang shock atas kalimat manajernya.

"Ga-gantiin? Siapa yang gantiin pak? Lalu saya gimana?" kata Miku panik.

"Aku,"

Ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundak Miku dari belakang, yang membuat Miku terkaget saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Aku pasti bisa menggantikan pekerjaan kamu. Semuanya. Kamu tidak usah khawatir" senyum seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan senyumannya yang busuk… Kak Lily.

**Whoaaa akhirnya jadi juga hahah— ;; aduh pegel ngetik langsung 1 chapter gini. Maaf ya chapter ini garing banget 8( mana akhirnya ngegantung lagi.**

**Yang merasa gak jelas, chapter ini sebenernya nyeritain pas Miku kehilangan kerjaannya hahahaha ^^;; but it didn't turn out right as I expected. Maaf yaaa**

**Okedeh, tetep dukung fanfict Hanna ya o v o)/ maaf kalo entar updatenya lama, soalnya Hanna semi-active. Maaf kalo ada typo, males betulin ^^;; /desh maaf ya kali ini pendek hehehe. yang penting ada kan ;p**

**Makasih buat pembaca setia dari chapter 1 dan pembaca yang baru-baru ini baca fanfict ini! I laph yuu 3 lol**


End file.
